Lilly Potter and the First Adventure
by Nessa Sue
Summary: This is a story about Harry's Daughter. It is her first year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft & Wizardry. She knew her father was famous for always being in danger and defeating Lord Voldemort. Little did she know danger was waiting for her just around..
1. Chapter 1

Hello to everyone. This is my Fic. Lilly Potter and the First Adventure. It is abut Harry's Daughter growing up Enjoy

"It's been 15 years, I almost can't believe it" Harry said to himself as he reads the letter that came just this morning to his daughter, Lillian "Lilly" Molly Potter. Harry sighed to him self, his little girl was already 11. It seems like only yesterday that he him self was 11 and received his first letter from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

It has been 15 years since Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort. 15 years since he left Hogwarts, still the pain of Dumbledore death still haunts him. Shaking off all of the thoughts of the past Harry remembers why this is such a joyous day.

"Ginny come in here please."

Ginny potter walks into the room and looks lovingly at her husband. Has it really been 14 years since we have gotten married? He looks even more handsome now then he did when I married him.

"Yes sweetheart what is it?"

Harry hold up the letter. "Our little Lilly has gotten her first letter."

Tears start building in Ginny's eyes. "My baby is going to Hogwarts. Does she know; where is she?"

"She is playing with Danny, We should really invite Ron, Hermione and Danny over to celebrate, and after all she will be joining her favorite cousin at Hogwarts."

"I still can't believe it, there is so much to do, we need books and robes and a wand and a new cauldron……" Ginny's voices trailed off"

"Ginny, honey there will be time for that in the up coming weeks, you remind me of your mother more and more every day." Harry Smirked. "We just need to find Lilly and tell her the good news." Harry said.

"You are right dear, what would I do with out you?" Ginny crossed the room and sat on Harry's lap and gave him a little peck on the nose. Harry blushed after 14 years of marriage she still makes him feel like a school boy.

Three weeks later as the stood on platform 9 ¾ Harry, Ginny and his brother in law and not to mention his best friend Ron and sister in Law Hermione watch as the kids boarded the train to their first day at Hogwarts.

Well at least there is no more Lord Voldemort to ruin my little girls' life. Harry thought to him self.

"Hey Guys how about a Butterbeer for old times sake?" Ron asked as the watched until the train was out of sight 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do not Own Harry Potter. JK is a brilliant Woman.

CHAPTER 2

I wonder if I am going to find any friends like my dad did his first day at Hogwarts?  
Lilly Potter asked her self.

"Hey Little Cousin" Danny Weasley her 2nd year cousin said as he entered her compartment.

"Oh, Hi Danny." Lilly said half heartedly.

"Lilly what's wrong?"

"I am just wondering if I am going to make any friends like the way our parents became friends on the first day, I doubt it." Lilly stated flatly.

"That's not true, you already now me and let me tell you around here that is a plus" Danny said full of him self.

Lilly pushed her favorite cousin "Yeah right I think you just might hurt my chances." She gave him one of her winning smiles.

"Ok, Ok I know, but hey you already know Alicia Longbottom, She is starting here this year too."

"Yeah, but we aren't really good friend, I only know her because our parents are friends with Mr. Longbottom."

Danny sighed "You're right you are doomed to spend 7 years alone, no friends, just by you little lonesome self." Danny Joked. More Seriously:Lilly, you are a Potter, your name is famous, you will be known by the whole school, you will be fine."

They sat in silence until the Lunch Cart came.

One of the Griffyndors prefects Jessica Flanagan came into the compartment and told them they would be approaching Hogwarts soon and to change into their robes. One look at Lilly and she said, "You must be Lilly Potter?" Lilly nodded "How can you tell?"

"My father in an Auror, he works with your dad and their isn't a single witch or wizard alive who does not know about Harry Potter, besides your red hair you look exactly like him, Well I better get back to my prefect duties, see you around, Oh yeah I hope you are in Gryffindor, we could always used a good future seeker"  
Maybe Hogwarts won't be so bad after all. Lilly though to her self.


	3. Chapter 3 & 4

CHAPTER 3

As Lilly Got off the train she heard a familiar voice yelling "First Years this way. All first years follow me."

"Hagrid!" Lilly yelled as she ran and hugged her God Father. "Where have you been, I haven't seen you in months, I missed you."

"All little Lilly, you know how it is Official Hogwarts business Headmistress Monagall keeps me busy, But I will always have time for my God daughter."

Hagrid looked around and notice other first years staring.

"Right then. First years this way, be quick about we must get to the sorting ceremony."

As Lilly got into the boat, she shivered from head to toe. It was rather cold night, one of those nights you can see your breath.

Lilly was more then happy when the reach the castle.

There standing at the top of the stair case which Lilly naturally assumed would lead to the Great Hall was a short woman with a kind face. She introduced her self as Professor Sprout; she gave a short speech and led them into the great hall.

Lilly had hear stories of the Great Hall but nothing got her ready for the amazing site that that was in front of her.

As the rest of the first years lined up, Lilly felt a knot in her stomach. She was nervous. She wanted to be a Gryffindor like her mother and father. What is she was place in a house other then Gryffindor, her parents would be so disappointed.

Just then she was shoved from behind. She turned around and she felt hatred.  
She was looking at a boy and girl twins obviously with silvery blonde hair and cold dark grey eyes.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Silly Lilly Potter." The boy had said.

"Who are you?" Lilly asked them

"Why don't you know? I guess your daddy was to busy on his high horse to tell you about how many lives he ruined…" the boy started before Lilly cut him off

"My dad ruined no one, he is a hero, and he saved the Magic and Muggle communities from that looser Voldemort." Lilly Screamed

All the other 1st years flinched and the name.

"Keep thinking that Potter, I am sure you will see the truth." The girl said.

Just as Lilly was about to respond Professor Sprout called out the first name. Drucilla Malfoy!

A Malfoy she should have know, she had heard stories from Aunt Hermione about a boy named Draco Malfoy in her years at Hogwarts. He was bad.

Both Drucilla and Draco (Named after his father) Malfoy were put in Slytherin. Lilly definitely didn't want to be in Slytherin with those, those evil people.

iWhy I am letting them get to me. Just play it cool Potter/i Lilly thought to her self.

As her named was called she slowly walked up to the sorting Hat. As she looked around and noticed all the students at their house tables were whispering to them selves and pointing at her. She was so nervous. As professor Sprout put the sorting hat on her head. It started speaking to her.

"Another Potter aye, well I stick with what I told your father; you would do well in Slytherin."

iAnywhere but Slytherin, Anywhere but Slytherin. /i Lilly prayed to her self.

"Any where but Slytherin huh….. Fine as you wish. I will be in…….."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

"Any where but Slytherin huh? ….. Fine as you wish. You will be in……..Gryffindor!

Applauds rang out from the Gryffindor table, while boos and hisses from the Slytherin table.

Lilly joined her new house mates and she got several pats on the back. The rest of the sorting went by quickly and before she knew it, it was bed time. As she followed her prefects Jessica Flanagan and Justin Willis, she was amazed at the site of the moving stairs. She had never seen anything like that before. The stairs actually moved from one landing to another. i This might be interesting /i she though to her self before she was confronted by a picture of a Fat Lady. Jessica quickly explained how the port hole worked. She gave the password, Extendable Ears.

As she quickly observed the common room, it was exactly as her mum and dad and described; big comfy chairs, a couch, a few tables and a fireplace. It had a very homey feeling to it. She then knew she was going to fit in, she will wanted to explore more but she knew she needed sleep so she headed to her room. She wanted to get a good night sleep her classes started tomorrow.

Lilly's first days at Hogwarts went by uneventfully, besides being constantly tormented by Drucilla and Draco Malfoy. Though, she had gotten pretty good at the Batty Bogey Hex her mum had told her about.

She really enjoyed her classes. She needed some help with her study schedule, so her Aunt Hermione sent her a strict study schedule to stick by. It was hard, she didn't follow it exactly, but it helped all the same.

She had potions in the morning, with Professor Browning, A young handsome Professor who was quickly becoming Lilly's favorite Professor

Midmorning she had Herbology with Professor Sprout. It was pretty dull but Alicia Longbottom was already well past anyone in her year. She was starting to like Alicia more and more. After Herbology was lunch.

After lunch she had transfiguration with Professor Botts, she didn't mind it much because he was really nice.

Midafternon she has Defense Against Dark Arts, with Professor Lovegood(Yes Luna). Lilly figured she was a little crazy at times but she was a great teacher. And she had recently learned that she was an old friend of her parents back in their Hogwarts days.  
Defense Against the Dark Arts was Lilly's favorite subject. She loved learning all the spells that her father learned. She loved the fact that she was naturally good at something. She could not wait to tell her father she was at the head of the class.

By early December Lilly was really finding her niche. She was decent at all of her classes and far ahead of any other student at Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ant to mention she was she was gaining much more interest in Quidditch, thanks to her friendship with Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Jessica Flanagan.

She, despite her early assumption she had many friends, mostly Gryffindors; there was Annie Jessup a first year, Christopher Wheeler a second year, and her Cousin Danny Weasley. The four of them were inseparable.

Her friends out side Gryffindor were Angie Gomez(Hufflepuff) and Janie Jenkins(Ravenclaw)

Lilly steered clear any and all Slytherins. They were nothing but trouble. After all that Voldemort did, they still think he was the best wizard ever. The never came to their senses and the never became united like the rest of Hogwarts did. 


	4. Chapter 5 & 6

CHAPTER 5 One December morning, Lilly received a letter via owl post. She immediately recognized the handwriting it belonged to her Dad. She was really excited because they haven't had much interaction since she came to Hogwarts.  
My Little Lilly,  
You know your Mum and I love you very much. The reason we haven't contacted you much this term, is because we wanted to make sure you go settled. We love you very much and we hope that you are doing well. Also, please tell Professor Lovegood that we give our best to her. The main reason for this letter is to tell you that we will not be able to see you this Christmas. Your Uncle Charlie and Aunt Alkamay asked if your Mum and Me could come to Egypt and help with the new baby. It is a girl! Her name is Alley! We agreed to help them over the Christmas Holiday. So you will be going the Burrow this Holiday. Danny, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron will be there. We miss you terribly and wish we could be there, but we can't Love,  
Dad P.S. Please send word back that you received this ASAP.  
Lilly was deeply saddened. She missed her parents terribly and was looking forward to seeing them during the Holiday. I can't believe they are going to Egypt instead of spending Christmas with me. Geeze… why am I being so selfish? Uncle Charlie needs them. Get over your self Potter! Lilly thought to her self. She grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment. Mum & Dad,  
I am sad that will not be able to see you this Holiday; but I understand. I will miss you so much. Please try and get home early, Christmas will not be the same without you.  
Love,  
Your Little Lilly Lilly Sighed as she watch the owl fly away. She desperately wished she could just skip over these next 6 and a half years, and be an adult already. She hated being the Kid and she despised being left out of everything!

She loved her Nana Molly and her Papa Arthur. She loves his fascination with Muggles, he was always giving her the most interesting Christmas gifts.  
When she was seven he gave her some wooden box that played music. He told her it was a "musical jewelry box". She wasn't quite sure why anyone needed a box for jewelry that played music. She gave up and asked her Aunt Hermione. Her Aunt was Muggle born and understood all those crazy things. Hermione explained that muggles put their jewelry in these boxes for safe keeping while they weren't using them.  
Lilly laughed and ever wondered if her dad had one when he lived with muggles. I do not know how muggles get along without magic.  
It was Christmas time before she knew it. Christmas morning she woke up and ran over to Danny's bed (they shared her Mum's old room) "HAPPY CHRISTMAS DANNY"  
"Ugh, c'mon Lil 5 more. The sun is hardly up"  
"No Now, Daniel Arthur Weasley!" Lilly tried to keep a straight face!  
"Fine, you win." Danny said dejectedly As she turned to head down stairs she heard a loud POP! She ran down stairs, and saw Uncle George and Fred holding many gifts in their arms!  
She ran up and hugged them making them drop their presents. A green gas seeped out of that one it was labeled "to Ron." Just as they were trying to make it go back into the box Molly Weasley came down the stairs and yelled " FRED AND GEORGE GET RID OF THAT, RIGHT NOW"  
"Yes Mum," they said making the present disappear. Trying to break the tension Lilly exclaimed, "Happy Christmas everyone"  
As if suddenly realizing it was Christmas, everyone said "Happy Christmas"  
Everyone started chatting happily. They got to the presents; it seems to go on forever. They talked and ate and it was a big event.  
As Lilly grabbed for her last present, she noticed it had card, which is old because no one in her family ever gave card on Christmas presents, they just used those little Christmas tags that said to: and from:  
She grabbed the card and opened it.  
My Little Lilly,  
This was passed down to me during my time at Hogwarts. It once belonged to your grandfather James. So not open it in front of your Nana and Papa. Also we will keep this from your mother at least for a while. Please use this wisely. Since you are a Potter, I know you will need it. I love you,  
Dad Lilly was so excited. She wanted to open it now but she did what her father said. She waited until everyone was immersed in their gifts and snuck up to her room. She locked the door behind her.  
She opened the present like a mad person. When it was opened her heart sank. It was a old cloak, why did her dad tell her to use it wisely?  
She threw it over her shoulders. Why did he not want Nana & Papa to see this? She walked over to the floor length mirror, she could not believe her eyes. Her body was invisible; it looked as if her head was floating around the room.  
A little scared, she took it off and threw it on the floor.  
Use it wisely. Since you are a Potter, I know you will need it"  
What did her father mean by that? Intrigued she picked up the cloak and threw it over the top of her. Awesome, completely invisible. This does have its possibilities…  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 6 The Holiday passed rather quickly before she knew it. It was time to board the train back to Hogwarts. She wasn't completely ready to go back to school. It was something in her father's letter that was bugging her. Since you are a Potter, I know you will need it.  
What did he mean by that.  
All the way back to school Lilly was trying to decode her father's message. She was so entwined in her thoughts, she did not see Draco and Drucilla enter her room. "Look Dru, there really is nothing in Potters head" Draco told his sister.  
Lilly snapped put of her trance and reached for her wand.  
"I think not Potter!" Drucilla snapped. "Not this time, you will pay for what your father did to our family. He killed my grandfather, he tried to kill my father, and now you will pay." Just as they raised their wands, Jessica Flanagan came into the room, "Malfoys, what are you doing"  
"Nothing," "You were trying to Hex Lilly," Jessica said calmly "No we were just"  
Save it, that's 3 weeks detention, now get back to you compartments and get changed. MOVE"  
Cursing under their breath they left the compartment.  
"Thanks Jessica, I do not trust them and I would have been toast if it weren't for you." Lilly said almost in tears. "Why do they hate me so much? They were saying they were going to make me pay for what my dad did"  
"Don't worry about them, look Lilly; your dad saved the entire Magical world. We are in debt to him. OK enough mushy stuff. The reason I came to talk to you is that Jenny Tran our seeker is a 7th year and will be leaving the team. I have been watching you during Madam Hooch's class and you really fly well. I would really like to give you Quidditch lessons. I want to on my team next year"  
"Jessica, I would love to, oh my dad is going to be so proud"  
"We will start in 2 weeks, now I need to get back to my prefect duties"  
Wow, me on the Quidditch team? I can't believe this!  
Lilly sat in awe for the rest of the ride. 


	5. Chapter 7 & 8

Disclaimer : I do not Own the Harry Potter Universe. I only on the Plot and any new Characters.

CHAPTER 7

AS January came Lilly was more enthusiastic about her next year then ever. Jessica and she practiced until Lilly couldn't keep her eyes open. Her father had sent her a book that Viktor Krum wrote, he was an Old friend of her Aunt Hermione it was called "Quidditch from A to Z" Lilly learned so much just in a few short weeks, she was so blind to everything else, that she didn't see the trouble that lay ahead.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle Professor Browning mixed the potion in his office.

He knew what he had to do. Protect Lilly Potter at all costs. The prophecy must be fulfilled. No one would stand in the way. He would fulfill his duty, no matter what it cost him, even if it meant giving his life to the cause, just like his great grandfather did, anything to protect the Potter family line.

The next day Lilly was heading to potions class, when suddenly her fathers would popped into her head.

"_Use it wisely. Since you are a Potter you will need it."_

She had written her father several letters and asked him what he meant by it. But, he always side stepped the question. Lilly was beginning to think something was up.

After potions class Lilly would find out some answers. Something was not right at Hogwarts and she was determined to find out what!

After potions Lilly headed back to her Dormitory. As she climbed the stairs she noticed something she has never seen before. It was a picture of her dad, Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron. They had to have been in their first year. They looked so young. Not one of them said anything, like most pictures do; they just stood a smiled at Lilly as if they had a secret. Just before Lilly moved on her 11 year old father winked and nodded at her.

Odd, she thought to her self. I must be on the right track.

She ran the rest of the way up the stairs. She threw open her trunk and dug around until she found her brand new copy of Hogwarts a History that her aunt Hermione gave her for Christmas.

She looked up some information from the time her father attended Hogwarts.

"Lets see. Harry Potter tied the Tri-Wizards tournament with fellow Hogwarts student Cedric Diggory." No, too recent her father was a 4th year then.

I need to go 3 years back. Ah, here we are. Professor Qurriel disappeared. After 1 year of teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. The last person to see him alive was "The boy who lived," Harry Potter a 1st year at Hogwarts.

There was something about her fathers name. She flipped through the book. Every time the book said "Harry Potter" it was some what upraised. She wondered if this was just her book. She walked over to Alicia Longbottoms night stand and flipped through her copy of Hogwarts a History and there was nothing different about her father's name. It was just like the rest of the text.

_Something odd is going on here, _Lilly though to her self as she lay out across her bed. She opened the front flap and remembered her Aunt Hermione had written a note to her before she gave her the book.

_Lilly,_

_I hope this book is useful to you during your time at Hogwarts. It may Reveal the answers to your questions._

_Love,_

_Aunt Hermione_

Why was the word "reveal" underlined?

As if a bolt of lighting hit her. She jumped from her bed and ran to the library.

She would stay there all night if she had too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 8

Lilly ran to the library, nearly knocking over a 7th year Hufflepuff in the process.

"Sorry" Lilly yelled, though she never did slow her pace.

Lilly ran into the library. She was out of breath, her heart felt like it was going to explode. She didn't care. She was on a mission.

"_Reveal, Reveal Reveal." _That word kept playing in her head. She had seen something. She knew on some level where to find it.

_I have got to find it. _

She grabbed about 15 different books. She would find it. She was determined.

2 Hours later, just as she was about to go crazy she read something.

In the book entitled "Odds & Ends Every Witch & Wizard Should Know" By Melinda Warren.

The Book read – Need to find a hidden message? This little doozey should do the trick.

Tap your wand three times and say **Aperio verum-I.**

She knew it; Her Aunt Hermione had lectured her on the importance of little known spells and how they come in handy.

Unable to hide her enthusiasm Lilly let out a yell of excitement. Other students look up from their books with looks of confusion and some angry looks because she was interrupting their studying.

Lilly wrote down the spell and ran off to her dormitory. She passed Danny and the rest of her friends near the Great Hall they all yelled at her to come back. She waived them off and told them she was busy. She did feel guilty because she had been pretty much ignoring them since they got back from Holiday.

She made a mental note to make sure to spend more time with them once she figured out what was going on around Hogwarts.

As Lilly reached her dormitory she jumped up on her 4 post bed and threw open her Copy of Hogwarts a History. Suddenly she had butterflies in her stomach. Did she really want to do this? She gathered her braveness and tapped her wand three times on the text…

"Lillian Potter, what are you doing up here young lady. You think you can just skip two classes with out so much as consulting your head of house!" Headmistress Monagall Yelled "Professor Botts will be hearing about this. 20 points from Gryffindor, for not showing for class. Now get to Defense Against the Dark Arts! Do something like this again you it will be one month detention."

The headmistress sighed. _Just like her father_. She thought to her self.

Lilly Ran from her room. She was stunned. She had never been in trouble before. She could not believe she lost 20 points form Gryffindor. Everyone was going to be so mad at her. She rounded the corner and walked into Defense against the Dark Arts 30 minutes late.

"Ms. Potter thank you for joining us, did you get distracted by the Dragon Tongued Fairies?"

Giggle erupted from the class; Professor Lovegood always said the weirdest things.

"Uh no Professor Lovegood, the Headmistress knows that I am late."

"Alright then let's get back to class and Ms. Potter … I'd like to see you after class.

Lilly turned bright red. She was used to all the whispers about how she was the Boy Who Lived's daughter. What she wasn't used to was being called out in class. What was she getting herself into?

The rest of Defense Against the Dark Arts went by with incident. Lilly had almost forgotten about staying after class. When the class was excused Lilly got up to leave Professor Lovegood called after her. "Lilly, I hope you did not forget about our meeting,"

"Oh, sorry Professor, I guess I did forgot."

"Oh dear, I guess those Dragon Tongued Fairies really got to you, the first sign is memory loss."

"No, really Professor I am fine."

"Alright, if you say so, Lilly, what is the matter, ever since you got back from Holiday you seem different."

"Well Professor now that you ask, I know you used to be friends with my Mum and Dad. Can you tell me what they were like? Can you tell me anything that might be useful?"


	6. Chapters 9 & 10

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, then I would rule the world! LOL NOT

CHAPTER 9

After Lilly's talk to Professor Lovegood she felt some what better. Professor Lovegood told her how many times her father had lost points for Gryffindor. Her talk with the Professor lasted so long that it was now time for dinner.

She badly wanted to finish what she started upstairs but she hadn't eaten since breakfast and she was starving.

As she walked into the great hall she noticed that all the Gryffindors were staring at her.

_Oh no, they know about the points, _ She though to her self.

She finally made it to her table. She sat with Danny Chris, and Annie.

"Guys, listen I am sorry about loosing points….."

"Points? No one cares about the points Lilly." Annie said.

"Yeah, no one cares; we just want to know why you cut class." Chris asked excitedly

"What? That is why everyone was staring at me? Lilly asked.

"Well yeah. It is so unlike you. The Weasley blood must be taking over." Danny joked.

"Oh, well it was nothing really."

"I don't think so Lilly. Either you tell us now or don't bother talking to us anymore. We want to know what's going on. You have not been the same since you came back from the Burrow." Annie said heatedly

Lilly thought about this for a moment. She decided that she could use all the support she could get.

"Alright, I will tell you three, but not right now. Tonight in the common room after everyone has gone to sleep." Lilly stated.

They all agreed.

So that night in the Common Room they waited for all of the others to go to sleep. Once the coast was clear Lilly spoke up.

"Okay guys, I know I have been a little distant. There have been some strange things going on since we got back from Holiday. Well, during the Holiday my parents were in Egypt and I had to stay with Danny and my grandparents."

She proceeded to tell them about the cloak and how she came to get it.

Then she told them about the pictures in the stairwell. And how she could not stop thinking about her fathers letter.

"So I thought I would look up information about my father in my new copy of **"Hogwarts a History."**

She went on to explain how she came across the inscription and how she found the spell in the library.

"When I came back to my room to cast the spell that is when the Headmistress found me and forced me to go to class, and the rest you all know."

The three of them sat there dumfounded. They did not know what to say. They believed Lilly, she would never lie to them, but this all seems all too weird.

Finally Danny spoke up. "Well Lilly, our family hasn't been exactly normal, I trust that there is something going on if you believe it. And we will be here to back you up no matter what right guys?"

Annie and Chris said "Yes, of course." In unison

"Wow, let's get to it then." Lilly pulled out her copy of **Hogwarts a History**.

Lilly tapped the book three times and said **Aperio verum-I……**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 10

Lilly tapped the book three times and said **Aperio verum-I……**

The book started to change. What looked like a box with some sort of knobs on it appeared.

"I know what that is." Annie said. "It's a speaker."

"What's a speaker?' Danny asked.

Annie who was muggle born said "It's how Muggles listen to television and music they…."

Before Annie could finish what she was saying the box started speaking it was Lilly's Aunt Hermione.

"Lilly dear…. I am assuming my Danny is with you."

"Yes Mum." Danny said shyly

"She can't hear you Danny; it only works one way like a pre-recorded message." Annie stated

"I am so happy that you figured out all my little hints. I knew you would such a smart girl! Well let me tell you, this book mentions your father quite a bit. But, what is doesn't tell you are the details. I am here to give you the missing information. Some people will tell say that what I am going to tell you is wrong; that it didn't happened like that. But sweetheart do not be fooled. Your father was very brave and he, to put it plainly, saved the world. I have set this charm up so it only gives you the information you need at that particular moment. Oh, you must be wondering so many things. I know your father gave you his invisibility cloak. I also know about the letter he gave you. I can't get into much detail about that, it is not the correct time. But Lilly, You are special. I am not just saying that because you are my niece. I am saying that because it is true. You are a Potter. Since you are a Potter life will not necessarily be easy for you. But remember this, you are a strong witch. You will grow to be stronger then even your father. And since you are a Potter you will need to know how to protect your self."

"Now, as I said before this book will only give you the information you need at that particular time. I think I have given you more then enough for tonight. But, when you are ready to find the information you seek just tap the book three times and say the spell. Now, you need to get some rest, study hard and when the time comes I know you will be ready. Oh Lilly, one more thing before I go. Don't forget your friends you will need them more then you can imagine."

Lilly sat there some what dumb struck. She could not believe what she just heard. She looked over at Danny. He was just staring at the book with his mouth hanging open. Chris looked a little scared; and Annie, look like she was on the verge of tears.

Lilly finally broke the silence. "Well…..um that was… informative."


	7. Chapters 11 &12

Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter (Boy this is getting repetitive)

CHAPTER 11

After their little encounter Lilly and the rest decided to call it a night. But, Lilly could not sleep. She lay in bed replaying her Aunt Hermione's words in her mind.

_Why do people keep playing up the importance of me being a Potter, the things my father did have nothing to do with me. I know my father defeated Lord Voldemort, but what has that got to do with me?_

Before she knew it she has drifted off to sleep. She had the strangest dream, she dreamt that she drank some God awful potion and changed into some one else. The only thing she could not figure out was who she changed into.

She awoke the next morning still not knowing who she turned into in her dream. She wasn't sure if she should tell Danny, Annie, and Chris. Then she remembered what her Aunt Hermione said about her friends. She decided she had to tell them.

She lay in bed just a little longer wondering what the dream meant. She eventually shook it off and got out of bed and went downstairs for breakfast.

Danny, Chris, and Annie were already down there sitting in their usual spots. But, they weren't eating which, for Danny at least highly unusual.

"Hey guys how did you sleep?"

"Not very well, I had this dream that I drank this potion and changed into some one else."

"So did I" Chris said

"Me too" said Annie a little scared.

"Well I guess that makes all four of us. Did any of you see who you actually turned into?"

"No" they all said.

'This can not be a coincidence. This has to have something to do with the book! Oh my gosh you guys we have to get up to the room now!"

They left their breakfasts untouched. They ran up to the common room and Lilly and Annie ran up to their room and grabbed her copy of Hogwarts a History.

As they made their way down to the common room they noticed it was full of students who were studding for their OWLS. They had to find another place.

"This isn't going to work, let's go out on the grounds and find a spot." Lilly suggested

As the got out side they noticed that the area around the lake was pretty deserted. As they sat down Lilly was reminded of story her Aunt Hermione told her about being held captive under the water by the mermaids during the Tri-Wizard tournament.

_I wonder if the mermaids can see me right now?_

"Lilly what are you staring at." Chris asked.

"Nothing" Lilly said as she tore her eyes away from the water.

"Alright we all have had the same dream; it must have something to do with the strange things that have been going on here at Hogwarts. So I am assuming that the book will give us some insight into the dream. Now before I go on I am reminded of what my Aunt said about needing friends. I need to know you guys are going to back me on this no matter what. Also, that the information we are about to hear does not leave this circle. Agreed?"

"Agreed." The three of them said in unison.

"Alright let's get to it."

Lilly tapped the book three times and said **Aperio verum-I……**

Slowly the speaker started to appear and at once the voice began to speak.

"Hello again, I am assuming that you all have had the dream? I can not tell you much but in our 2nd year the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Your father, myself and Ron decided that Draco Malfoy knew something. So we made a batch of Poly Juice Potion to change our self into some Slytherins to pump Draco for information. That is as far as I am going to go. Lilly trust your instincts they will not lead you astray. Again, study hard and try not to upset Moaning Myrtle.

"Who is Moaning Myrtle?" Danny asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 12

"You haven't heard of Moaning Myrtle?" Annie said a little shocked.

"She is the ghost who lives in the unused girls lavatory." Annie explained.

"But why did Aunt Hermione tell us not to upset her? Ok guys, we need to figure out some things. First, who are we supposed to be turning into? Second, who are we going to question, who knows something?"

"Personally I think Draco and Drucilla know something. They walk around the castle like they are all high and mighty. I bet they know something. But we can't change into both Malfoys."

"What about their ban of idiot followers?" Danny suggested.

"Your right we can change into one of the Malfoys, Millie Platt, Jesse Boyles, and Augustus Hillstrom. " Chris Said.

"Great now that that is settled we have to get up to the library and find out how to make a batch of Poly Juice Potion." Lilly said.

All of them got up and headed to the library. Right as they were about to walk in to the castle and very upset looking Jessica Flanagan walked up to Lilly.

"Uhhh oh, guys head up to the Library and I will meet you up there."

The three of the look at Lilly a little confused but when they saw Jessica walk up they knew they'd better leave.

"Potter, did you for get our practice?"

"Yes, I did I am sorry Jessica something came up, it won't happen again."

"You know I am doing you a favor, I gave up a trip to Hogsmead and a chance to be with Justin!"

As if she revealed too much she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Don't worry Jessica your secret is safe with me. But I am really sorry; I have some family things going on right now. I understand if you are too mad at me to continue our practice sessions."

Lilly, it is fine. I shouldn't have gotten so mad. I am sorry. Well, you are really coming along. I think you will make a great seeker. I will still tutor you. But you have to be willing to dedicate you self to this. Can you do that?"

"Yes I can. I really want to be a seeker. I love Quidditch. I am sorry. I will sort out my problems and be ready for you."

"Great, Next Saturday we have a match against Slytherin. So we can practice the Saturday after that."

"Great, sounds good see you around."

Lilly took off like a bolt of lightning. She ran into the library and right up to Annie, Chris and Danny.

"I have got the perfect time to question the Malfoys; next week at the Gryffindor/Slytherin game. It will be perfect. We can just walk right up to them and they will never know what hit them! Then we will……"

Lilly was cut off by Danny.

"Lil, that won't work, it takes a month or more to brew. That is why the book told us not to upset Moaning Myrtle, because we will need to brew it where no one will find it. That would be the perfect place."

"A month! No way, we can't wait that long. We need it sooner. There must be another way!"

"Sorry Lilt there is no there way."

"Fine, I will send an Owl to my Aunt and ask her what we should do."


	8. Chapters 13 & 14

Disclaimer: J K Rowling is the greatest writer, she invented this little world, I only dwell in it.

(A/N I want you all to know that the reviews mean so much to me. I just want let you know, that this story is finshed, and there is a sequel. I hope you all enjoy this!)

CHAPTER 13

Lilly walked up to the Owlery and pull out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Aunt Hermione,_

_Thank you for all your help with my little problem. Even though I am not to sure what that problem I at this points. I feel something. I feel like something bad is about to happen. Why do I feel like I have to stop this? Why is it that the "Potters" always have to be heroes? I want to be a normal 1st year. I want to hang out and go to class. And live life as a normal person; but I feel like if I do not step up to the challenge and defend Hogwarts .Hogwarts will no longer be here. Please help me with the potion. I really do not wan to dot this but I feel like I have to. I hardly know how to float a feather let alone prevent anything bad from happening. Please help_

_Love_

_Lilly_

Lilly sighed as she watched the Owl take her letter away. Well there is no use in wasting the rest of her Saturday. She caught up with Annie, Chris and Danny in the great hall for some lunch. She was now kind of depressed. _Why does it have to be like this? Why can I just be normal!_

"I sent the letter. I think we should try and just have a good day. Lets just for get all about the book and the potion and have a regular day." Lilly suggested.

"Lilly, are you sure? What made you change your mind?"

"You know, I really don't know."

Lilly and the group went on eating and laughing and trying to have a good time. Little did she realize she was being watched. Not by a friend or by a foe but some one who's duty it was to protect her; even if he wasn't much older then her him self.

After lunch was over, Annie suggested they go out to the common room for a little wizards chest. Danny quickly agreed. He was always looking for a new person to whip in Wizards chest.

"I think I will go for a walk." Lilly said

"Mind if I join you?" Chris asked

'Yeah sure, but I though you hated anything that required working out."

Yeah, so where did you want to take a walk to."

"I want to go see my god father."

"I have some questions for him."

Lilly, I thought you just wanted a normal day, I thought you wanted to escape from the "POTTER SAVES THE WORLD. Type life." Chris said

'I know I said that but I feel drawn to this. I can't help my self. So are you coming or not?"

"Coming" Chris said reluctantly.

They walked up to Hagrid's house, which was right on the edge on the forbidden forest. Which students were not allowed to go into; because things go bump in the night, and the day in there. It is not safe for a 1st year or a 7th year for that matter.

"Lilly knocked on the door.

"Alright I will be right there, hold on a tick." A big booming voice said

"God father it's me!" Lilly said in her most innocent voice. "And Chris two."

The door opens slowly.

"Lilly, well looks who finally decides to visit her lonely old god father." Hagrid said trying to act hurt.

"Oh come off of it," Lilly joked "you know you love me!"

"well O'course I do. If I didn't they woulda choose some one else to be your godfather, now wouldn't they!"

"yeah I guess your right!"

"so what brings you two out here on this beautiful Saturday?"

"Well, I have some questions to ask you." Lilly said slyly

"What kind 'er questions?"

"The kind that go back fifteen years…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 14

"Well, uh Lilly. I don't know if I can answer these questions."

In her sweetest voice she said "Now godfather you wouldn't refuse me now would you?"

"Well now little Lilly you know I can't refuse that face of yours." Hagrid Said

"Good, now let's get to it." Lilly said in a business like manner. "Why is the fact that I am a Potter matter?"

"Because of the Prophecy, you are going to…" Hagrid said

"Because of what?" Chris said.

What, oh I uh... Shouldn't of said that, yup I definitely shouldn't of said that."

"Said what Godfather?" Lilly said sweetly.

"Uh no you're not going to fool me again, now you two out! March!" Hagrid Yelled.

Hagrid ushered them out of his how in a hurry.

"Thanks a lot Chris. We would have told me more if you didn't open your big mouth."

And with that Lilly stormed off. She wasn't really too mad. I mean it was Chris, her best friend. She needed some time to think things over. So she took a walk to the edge of the lake.

She needed to clear her head. What Prophecy? There was a prophecy about me? Why I am just an 11 year old nobody.

As she looked out over the water, her mind wandered off to the Mermaids again. I bet life as a mermaid is completely uncomplicated.

"Lilly, hey what are you doing, how long have you been out here?" Annie asked.

Lilly hadn't noticed that Chris, Danny and Annie had walked up to her. And even more strange it was that it was already dusk. She had gone to Hagrids at around mid- afternoon.

"Wait, what time is it?" Lilly asked a little bit dazed.

"It's nearly supper time Lil." Chris said.

"No way Chris, I just left you a few moments ago."

"Lilly that was over two hours ago" Annie said

"What! It can't be. I have only been here for a moment."

Lilly, losing track of time isn't a good thing. What is the last thing you remember?" Annie asked.

"I remember leaving Hagrids and walking over to the lake and thinking about the Mermaids."

"Mermaids?" Danny asked

"Yes, I have always been fascinated by them. Especially since my dad told me about his encounter with them during the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"Well, as far as Mermaids go, I don't think they cause you to loose time so there must be something else."

"Your right, I must have just lost track of time. I am ok, I am really hungry though lets go get some dinner." Lilly said.

As they were walking away from the lake, Lilly felt a strong pull to the lake and she heard what could only be described as a form of strange music.

She Shrugged off the feeling and headed to the castle for lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner Lilly felt a little uneasy. She felt like all eyes were on her. She could hear Draco and Drucilla yelling things across the great hall about potter being a baby. She couldn't quite hear them well enough to know for sure but she really didn't care. She told Annie, Chris and Danny that she was going to hear up to the dormitory.

Annie decided to come along. She was worried that there was something along with Lilly. _She has been acting weird ever since she discovered the book. This is the root to all her problems. I can't let my best friend ruin her life. I must put a stop to this. I am not going to let her get hurt_

As they reached the room Lilly said

" I need to find out more information from the book. I can not wait any longer. I need to know what this prophecy is."

"Lilly, Chris told us what Hagrid said. Maybe he made it up. I don't know maybe he he did it to scare you out of asking questions."

"He would not. He is my godfather and he loves me." Lilly screamed

"Well, I am your best friend and I love you! And I will no longer sit around and watch you destroy your self over something you know nothing about. I will not let you go on any further." Annie ran to Lilly's bed to grab the book. But it was gone. In its place lay and letter.

"Uh Lil, did you move the book?"

"No, what are you talking about? I left it right on my bed." Lilly walked up to the bed and noticed it was gone. "No it can't be. I need it."

"Lilly look there is a letter, read it Lil."

Lilly grabbed the letter and opened it. She did not have a good feeling about this.

_Dear Lilly,_

_Lilly there is no short cut to the potion. I am afraid that you aren't ready for this. Perhaps we brought this on to you too early. We wanted you to be prepared. We wanted to give you the advantage your father never had. Hagrid wrote me this after noon and told me what he had told you. Lilly this is all too much information for you in your first year. You father didn't learn of his Prophecy until his 5 year or so. This is all moving to fast. I have asked "Pig" to take the book away from you. You will notice that there is a new copy of Hogwarts a History that I have not charmed in your trunk. I will be writing to Head Mistress McGonagall. So do expect her to call on you within the next few days. Lilly, Just study hard and worry about school everything will reveal it's self in time._

_Hermione_

"They gave up on me. They think I couldn't do it!" Lilly said crushed.

"That's not it Lil" Annie said.

"Yes it is, maybe it's true, and maybe I can't handle it. I am just a big nobody. I have been lying to my self. I know I have been saying that I do not want this, but the truth is that I do, I have to follow in my father foot steps, but I guess it isn't going to happen."

"Lilly, I never told you this, but I was so interested in your father and how he Saved the World I read all about him before coming to Hogwarts. I befriended you be 'cause you were the daughter of The Boy Who Lived. But then I got to know you. You are exactly like him. You are strong willed, you have a great heart, and you are an amazing person. Lilly, if he didn't find out about his Prophecy until his 5th year or so and you found out you had one in your first year, I think that means you are better then him. Don't you think?" Annie Asked.

"I mean you have a valid point, but I can hardly float a feather let along do any advance spells and charms. How can I fulfill this Prophecy when I know nothing?" Lilly said dejectedly

"I think I can help with that Miss. Potter." The Headmistress said.

"I am sorry, Headmistress I do not understand?"

"Hermione wrote me this afternoon. I was going to write to you and ask you to come up to my office, but that seems a but too official. Lilly, You know that you have a Prophecy, I can not disclose what it is about, but if you do not prepare, you will find your self in grave danger. When your father was in his 5th year he started a club with your Aunt and Uncle called the DA, named for Dumbledore, you do know who Albus Dumbledore what don't you?

Lilly was speechless the only thing she could manage to do is nod her head to say yes.

"Good, well how and why this club was founded is not of importance as of this point, but I will tell you this. The few meetings your family held really helped the students, they learned more in those few meetings then in 4 years of Defense against the dark arts. What I am getting to is. I am going to allow this group to re-form. We all know you are meant for great things and we all need you to prepare. There is a little twist. Your father is so busy at the Ministry he will not be able to teach the class. But a few former member of the DA will be able to teach it. So you, Annie, Chris and Danny will be given notice when these classes will start."

And with that she turned and left. Lilly and Annie stood there completely stunned. What just happened there?

Lilly, who do you think is going to teach us?" Annie said


	9. Chapters 15 & 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. I do own all original characters and this plot.

CHAPTER 15

Lilly, who do you think is going to teach us?" Annie said

I don't know, but we have to find the guys and tell them!" Lilly yelled as she bolted out the door down to the common room.

As they ran down the stairs to find Danny and Chris playing a game of wizard chess.

"Did you two just see the Headmistress?"

"No we have been here for about 15 minutes, no one has came or gone." Chris said.

Wait, we did hear what sounded like Cat" Danny said

"Well then that was her!" Annie Yelled

"What is this all about?" Chris asked.

"Well, I went to consult the book about the Prophecy and the book was gone. Instead there was letter. It was from your Mum Danny. Any way she said that they gave me too much information too fast. She said my father had a prophecy and he didn't even find out until his 5th year! So then McGonagall came in and told me abut a club my dad started with your parents called the DA. It is to help students with Defense against the dark arts. And they said that because of my prophecy I am going to need to learn more quickly. She said the 4 of us are going to join this club. She also said that it is going to be run by some former members of the DA. So that could be so many people. Lets go ask Professor Lovegood if she knows anything!"

At that they all got up and ran to Professor Lovegood's office. Right as they were about to go inside they hear people talking inside. They could make out the voices of the Headmistress and Professor Lovegood. When they heard the voices stop talking they ran to hide around the corner, they watched as the Headmistress walked out of sight.

"Ok you four, you may come in now." Professor Lovegood said.

The four of them stood there stunned. _How did she know we were here_, Lilly though?

I know you guys are wondering how I know. Well, I do have to keep a few secrets now don't I. You may come in now."

The four of them a little stunned, walked into her office. They completely forgot why they were there until the Professor reminded them.

"So I am assuming you four wanted to ask me about the DA meetings."

"Yes Ma'am," Danny said shyly.

"Well, ask away."

Well Ma'am we had a few questions to ask you. First, were you a member of the DA when my father taught it?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I was one of the first to sign up. If it wasn't for the DA I doubt I would be your teacher today."

"Ok, ummm also are you going to be our new DA instructor?"

"Well, the Headmistress actually came to tell me that the group was starting again, she also told me why, which I can't disclose to you a this point. But, to answer your question, No I will not be the teacher of the DA. I will be there as a part of the faculty and to supervise, but I will not be teaching the group."

"Then, do you know who the teachers will be?" Annie asked

"As a matter of fact I do. But sorry I can't tell you just quite yet. There is something I can tell you though, the headmistress asked me to find more students who want to be a part of the greater good. I believe I know my students fairly well, but then again I only know them on a teacher/student level. I know you know who would be willing to learn, for the greater good, and not to gain Dark knowledge."

The four of them were a little dumb founded. They didn't know what to say they stood there for a moment. They each had a million though running through their heads. Where do they start, who us good who is bad?

"Now I know this may a bit much at first Just take your time. Remember it is not just your future but all of ours you four are holding in your hands." Professor Lovegood said. "One last thing before you go, Stay away from the Tween places or your fairies make be taken from the trolls."

"uuuhhhhhh, ok Professor. Thank you!" Danny said

They four of them headed out of the office feeling even more confused then before.

"Looney Lovegood strikes again, what was the deal with that Fairy talk. I thought we might have gotten through an entire conversation with out her saying something weird but we were wrong." Chris said when they reached the common room.

It was getting late and most students had headed up the their rooms for the night, but the group was too wired to sleep, so they thought they might discuss who they might invite to the group.

"Well it should be the people we trust first of all, so I am voting for Jessica Flanagan, Justin Willis, Alicia Longbottom Angie Gomez and Janie Jenkins. I know I can trust those five. I do not know many other people." Lilly said

"I agree, those are the one I trust. I am not too sure about anyone else. Maybe we should sleep on it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 16

The next morning they decided to write up a list, they would put the people they wanted and the people they did not want.

**People to Invite**

**People not to Invite**

Angie Gomez

Draco Malfoy

Janie Jessup

Drucilla Malfoy

Alicia Longbottom

Millie Platt

Jessica Flanagan

Jesse Boyles

Justin Willis

Augustus Hillstrom

Paige Jensen

Rebecca Anderson

Summer Armstrong

Alexander Jeffries

Phillip Young

These were the only names they could come up with. It was hard being a first year. You really didn't know too many people. The only people on that list who were above a first year were Jessica, Justin and Paige. They rest were only first years.

"I don't know you guys, if supposedly this is going to be some big deal we need more members. Maybe we should spread the word?" Lilly said hopefully.

"I don't that will be such a great idea." Annie said. "You heard Professor Lovegood, only people we trust."

"Then I do not know what to do!" I feel like such a failure."

"Lil, just stop already, you are not a failure! I am sure the group will be very successful. I would rather have a small group of people that I trust then a bunch of people I do not know!" Chris said in a huff.

All of them stood their stunned. Chris had never spoken to anyone like that.

"I am sorry guys; I am just so frustrated with everything that is going on lately. It is just so much to take. Lilly, you know I love you, you are my best friend but you need to relax a little. You are going to give your self a heart attack."

Still a little stunned Lilly said, "I am sorry you guys, I know have been a bit obsessive with the whole "Prophecy" thing. I promise to lighten up."

"Ok, we all just need to relax a little. It is only Sunday. We have had a rough few days, we need to just chill out for a while lets go down to breakfast. We can give our lists to the Headmistress and then have a normal day!" Annie Said.

As they group were rounding a corner to get to breakfast they came across Draco & Drucilla with their wands at the ready.

"Well if it isn't Silly Lilly Potter! And he big bad of ugly losers!" Drucilla said

"Oh, go eat a toad Dru" Danny said as he stepped in front of Lilly.

"I'd be careful if I were you half-blood, or your little mudblood friend here (pointing to Annie) might get what's coming to her." Draco said.

"And what would that be Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Browning said as if coming out of no where.

"Nothing Professor" Dru said

"That's what I though, now get on to breakfast, step out of line again, and you will be having detention with Flich in the forbidden forest, now move!"

Lilly could not hide the look of satisfaction on her face.

"The three of you go on to breakfast; I would like to have a work with Miss. Potter here."

"Ok, see you at breakfast Lil, we will save you a seat."

"Miss Potter, it isn't safe for you to leave your self un-guarded. You must always be able to protect your self. That Batty Bogey hex won't always help you. Just be more careful. They may look like 11 year olds but don't for get who their father was."

Lilly looked back to as if she could see Draco and Drucilla, when she looked back Professor Browning was gone."

_What is going on with everyone just disappearing? _


	10. Chapters 17 & 18

Disclaimer: Nope I do not own Harry Potter.

CHAPTER 17

Before Lilly joined her friends at the table for breakfast she needed to give her list to the Headmistress. She walked up to the table All the while she felt Professor Browning eyes on her. It was making her extremely uncomfortable.

"Headmistress, here is the list Professor Lovegood asked us to make. I am sorry it is so short. I wanted to talk…."

"Now is not the time Miss Potter, to many little ears. We will meet soon until then please go with your fellow Gryffindors." The Headmistress said.

With out another word, Lilly walked back to her friends, feeling some what down. But she could still feel Professor Browning eyes in her. It was starting to creep her out. She tried to ignore it and focus on her eggs, bacon, and porridge but she could not shake the feeling. She suddenly was feeling trapped, she had to get out. Suddenly she was feeling a little queasy and some what faint. She needed to leave.

"Annie, Can you help me to the room, I am not feeling too well."

"Are you sure you don't want to see Madam Pomfrey? You aren't looking very well."

"No, no I think I just need to have a lie down, I think I will be fine."

"Ok, if you think that is what you need." Annie said as she proceeded to help Lilly out of the great hall. Annie could feel Lilly getting weaker. Just before they reached the moving stair cases Lilly collapsed. She would not come around. Annie was trying franticly to revive her. Annie was sobbing quite loudly when the Hagrid rounded the corner with fang rather large but seemingly harmless dog.

"What's going on here what is all the commotion?" Hagrid asked when he saw Annie standing over someone. "Annie what's the matter. Who is that there?" Hagrid asked a little worried.

Annie stood up with a tear stained face, when Hagrid saw his God daughter laying before him be broke down. He scooped her up in his massive arms and pretty much ran all the way to Madam Pomfreys. Annie was trying with all her might to keep up with him. She was in some what of a shock she could not think straight. Was Lilly going to be alright, what was wrong with her, is she dead? Annie couldn't breathe. Finally just before she felt like her heart was going to explode the reach Madam Profreys. Hagrid nearly knocked the door down trying to get it open. When Madam Pomfrey walked over to see what the commotion was about she say Lilly in Hagrids arms.

"What happened to Lilly, Hagrid?"

"I don't know I found her like this, Annie here was with her when I found her." Hagrid explained.

"Well, Annie what happened, we need to help her now, I need to know what she has!"

"I don't know madam. She asked me to help her up to the dorm, she said she was not feeling well, she did not want to come see you she said she just wanted to sleep. So, right before we got to the stairs she collapsed. I couldn't wake her. I didn't know what to do. I just started panicking."

"How long from the time she collapsed until Hagrid showed up?" Madam Pomfrey asked hurriedly.

"I am not sure it could have been 10 seconds, it could have 10 minutes, I do not know. I am sorry. I was so confused I didn't know what was going on, oh God I should have acted faster. I should have been more attentive, Oh, Lilly what have I done."

"Miss Jessup, please calm down, you did the best you could in the circumstances you had. Now please calm down. I have a few more questions for you. What was Lilly doing right before she stated feeling ill?"

"Well, we were having breakfast, we had a run in with Draco and Drucilla and Professor Browning broke it up, then he asked Lilly to hang back so she could speak to her. So she was some what late coming to breakfast. Her breakfast was sitting waiting for her."

"Did anyone disturb her meal before she go there, did any one get near her food before she stated eating?"

"Well, not that I can think of she was set to sit between my self and Jessica Flanagan, Well, there were two Slytherin I believe older like 7th years who bumped into me while taunting about the Quidditch match next week. But they were only there for a second. You don't think they could have put….."

"Poison, yes as a matter of fact I do. From the state of Miss Potter here I think it is an advance potion. Listen, Miss Jessup, I need to you go down and get the Headmistress and her cousin Danny, and yes Chris is allowed too. But to not alert anyone else, we do not want the school in a panic. Hurry, time is luxury we do not have at this time."

Without a second though Lilly left the hospital wing, she tried to look calm, but it was hard with her tear stained face. She whipped franticly and her face to clear away the stains. She was coming on the great hall, there was much noise like breakfast was still going on. _How long was I sitting with Lilly, it could not have been too long_. She entered the great hall and first went to Danny and Chris, she quickly explained to them what happened, and told them to leave casually and not to make a scene. Danny looked like he was about to cry Chris and Danny got up casually trying to joke around with each other like the always do. Once they were out of sight Annie slowly walked up to the staff table she motioned for the headmistress to meet her out in the hall. McGonagall knew Annie was not a very forward person so she knew something serious must be up so she followed Miss Jessup out into a the hall.

"Miss Jessup what is going on, this better be seriously. The Headmistress said, even though from the look on Annie's face she knew it must be.

"I am sorry to disturb you Headmistress but it is Lilly, she has been poisoned. Madam Pomfrey asked me to notify you. She wants you in the hospital wing as soon as possible." Annie stated on the verge of tears.

"Well then Miss Jessup, we must to dilly dally now must we, Lilly is going to be fine, we will find out what is wrong with her and correct it. Now I am sure Lilly would love for you to be by her bed side. Now let's hurry."

They walked in silence all the way to the hospital wing. The walked up and opened the doors, when they finally reached Lilly's bed some one started screaming, as if they were being killed or as if they were just watching their best friend being killed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 18

The walked up and opened the doors, when they finally reached Lilly's bed some one started screaming, as if they were being killed or as if they were just watching their best friend being killed.

Annie was wondering who was screaming, she sat they and looked at her best friend. She was turned the ugliest shade of green Annie had ever seen. Still the screaming didn't subside. Then a hand covered her mouth, it was Chris hand. The screaming stopped. It was Annie who has been screaming and she didn't even realize it. Lilly was getting worse before her eyes. She watched as the head mistress and Madam Pomfrey tried healing charms, and potions, and everything they could think of, then Headmistress spoke.

"We have done all we can here. We will escort her to St. Mungos hospital. Annie and Chris and Danny, you are not only her friends but her family as well; I will allow you to use my fire place to use the Floo powder network to go and tell the family. Danny, please you will go home and alert your mother, father and grandparents, Annie and Chris I want you to go over to the Potters and tell them of what happened. They I want all of you straight over to St. Mungos. Tell no one else. Classes will be postponed for 2 days. We will keep an eye over all the food. This must not happen again. Now Hagrid, since you are her Godfather I want you to come with us to St. Mungos, incase Miss. Potter wakes up before her parents get there. Now everyone we must move quickly.

Annie had never use floo powder so she had to hold on to Chris to when they were going to The Potter's. Danny had used it several times so he went by him self first, then Chris and Annie.

Harry was reading the Daily Prophet relaxing by the fire, Ginny was in the kitchen cleaning up the breakfast dishes and suddenly there was a noise form the fire place. Harry glanced up from his paper and saw Lilly's best friends standing covered in soot with terrified looks on their faces.

"Annie, Chris what are you doing here, where is Lilly, Does McGonagall know you are here."

"Lilly, hurt, St. Mungos, trouble, go now." Was all Annie could manage to say.

"GINNY! Come quick its Lilly, she has been hurt." Harry screamed.

"Lilly, what's the matter with my baby!"

"Poisoned." was the only word Chris could get out."

"Ginny, grab Annie's hand, Chris take mine we will Apparate to St. Mungos." And with a loud POP! They were going.

Meanwhile at the Weasleys Danny slid into his living room right in front of his dad who was playing wizard's chess with his grandfather Arthur. While his mum and grandmother were walking into the living room to join their husbands in front of the fire.

Hermione was the first one to speak "Daniel, Arthur Weasley, did you get in trouble again, How many times do I have to tell……"

Hermione was cut off by Danny. "Mum I didn't get into trouble, its Lilly she has been poisoned, she is being taken to St. Mungos to treatment. We need to get there as soon as possible."

"Poisned?" Molly, Danny's grandmother asked. "Some one needs to tell Harry and Ginny, we need to get over there…"

"No, nana Annie and Chris have already been there, we need to get to St. Mungos now, She was turning a god awful share of green when I last saw her."

Alright Arthur said, he grabbed Danny and soon they had all apparated to St. Mungos.


	11. Chapters 19 & 20

Disclaimer: Nope I do not own Harry Potter.

CHAPTER 19

2 Hours later, Harry was sitting beside his daughters bed. He was all cried out. He had nothing left. He could not cry anymore. There was nothing he could do, the doctors could not figure out what was wrong with her. Harry could not help but think he was a failure. He should have better prepared his daughter for the dangers that lay ahead. He never though it would be this serious for her so soon.

"Lilly, I know you are unconscious but I know you can hear me. I am very proud of you. Everything you have uncovered this year. You had gotten further then I had been in my 5th year. I vow to make sure you become the witch your prophecy said you would be. You will make it though this. I will protect you, I will not let anything else happen to you. I love you Lilly."

What Harry didn't know is that Lilly could hear him. She was in a dream like state, she could hear everything. She heard her mum crying, she heard Nana and Papa. She even heard Annie saying it was all her fault. She wanted to wake up. She wanted to tell her family she was alright. At first she was in pain, but now she was fine. She could not wake up. She was desperately trying to move, but she could not, move. She tried with all her might. She felt like crying, she wanted to tell her family not to be upset, she wanted to get up and hug her father.

This went on for hours, she exhausted her self, she could not struggle any more. She just started to relax. Then the doctors came in.

"Doctor, have you found out what is wrong with my Lilly yet?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Well, Mr. Potter, there are actually a few things wrong with your daughter. We first though it was the "**domina ****quietus**" or less formally know as the Sleep beauty potion. But, this curse do not cause pain, or discomfort of any kind that would not explain the pain and her face turning green. So we ruled out the Sleeping Beauty potion. So we were stumped. We figured out they pain and her turning green was an advanced potion that Salazar Slytherin him self created. It was hard but we were able to clear her of her pain and discomfort, but I am sorry Sir, there is only one cure to the Sleeping Beauty Potion. The one she is destined to be with must kiss her to wake her up, like in the fairy tale. The sad thing in this situation is she is 11 years old and it might be impossible for her to wake up, because, her true love may not ever show up. I am sorry Mr. Potter we will leave you with your daughter." The Doctors said solemnly.

_We know who her Prophecy said she should be with, the only problem is, and no one has seen him since he was just a tiny baby. Andrew Albus Dumbledore, the great grandson of my one true mentor. _Harry thought as he silently started crying again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 20

After two days of waiting, MCGonagall had to go back to Hogwarts, she brought Annie, Chris and Danny with her, she was still not going to tell the students, but she knew she had to tell the teachers, they would be worried. So they night she called she gathered the prefects and the Head Boy and Girl.

"Now, the teachers, and all staff need to have a meeting, I need all of you to patrol the halls, I will send word when the meeting is over. Until then please keep a sharp eye for any thing suspicious, if there is alert the teachers at once, we will be in the great hall, and do not try to use extendable ears, we will have charms against them. No go."

"Um excuse me Headmistress, is this about Lilly? She has been gone for days now." Jessica Flanagan asked.

"Never you mind Miss. Flanagan, that is not of your concern, no go!" Magonagall said firmly.

Once the last prefect was out of sight she headed straight for the great hall. Everyone of the staff has arrived. From they look on there faces Magonagal knew this was going to be a very long night.

"I know some of you are still in the dark as to why were are here." The Headmistress began.

"There has been a terrible accident, one of out students Lilly Potter has been poisoned, with several different Potions. The Doctors at St. Mungos have been able to lift all but one, "**domina ****quietus" **

There was a sound of shock from the staff; this was a very evil curse, especially to perform on a child. The person who was poisoned needed to be kissed by the one they were destined to be with to lift the curse. There was silence for a long time. Everyone look deeply saddened. Then the Headmistress finally spoke.

"I am saddened to think a student did this, this is very dark magic. If one of my students did such a thing, I want them found. I want all teachers to be on alert. I also want to keep Lilly's condition very quite. I do not want to worry the students, if any of them ask about Lilly I want to you tell them a family member is ill and she is taking some time off, that is all they need to know, if you see other students prodding Mr. Weasley, Mr. Wheeler or Miss Jessup you are to keep attention way from them, I want the school to remain on normal terms. Now we must not look as if anything is wrong, let us leave and try and act like everything is normal."

Without another word the teachers got up and left, some more hurt then others, they remember teaching her father Harry, this is all to much, they charmed Happy Faces on them self to appear as if nothing was wrong.


	12. Chapters 21 & 22

DISCLAIMER : I do not Own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter Universe, if I did I would be living on a deserted Island on a long vacation!

CHAPTER 21

On the 4th night of her Illness, Lilly was nearly going mad. She heard the Doctors telling her mother and father to go on home and get some sleep, that they would be notified if her condition changed. _I am never going to get out of this state! _Lilly silently cried to her self. She was all alone for the first time since she had been admitted to the hospital. She heard the doctors come in and check on her. They ran their normal tests, but they knew they could do nothing to help her. She very well knew she could be like this for many years. She prayed there was another way to cure her.

Then there were faint foot steps, She heard a males voice, _He couldn't be an older then 14 _ Lilly thought to her self. The voice began to speak to her.

"Lilly, I know you can hear me. I am not here to hurt you, I just want to let you know you are safe with me. I would never do anything to hurt you. I know all about you, and you know nothing about me. I am a part of your prophecy, just as you are a part of mine. I need you to know that I am always protecting you, weather you see me or not."

And with that the boy Kissed Lilly, _Oh great my first kiss and I can't even feel it!_ Lilly though to her self, then she felt her hand move, she kissed the boy back. He felt her kiss and he pulled away. They stared at each other for a while. Then he spoke.

"Lilly, do not be afraid, remember I am here with you always." And with that he turned and walked out.

Stunned Lilly sat up in her bed. A million thought were going through her mind. _Who was he? How did he free me? How is he apart of my Prophecy? _

She was not sure how long she sat there but he thought were interrupted by some one coming through her door. It was the doctor who had been keeping an eye on her. The Doctor was looking down at some papers he had in his hand and did not realize Lilly was awake.

"Evening, Doctor." Lilly stated simply.

As if he had just gotten the shock of his life the Doctors dropped the papers he was carrying and simply stared at Lilly. After a moment he walked up to her a little dumbfounded.

"Lilly, how, when?" was all he managed to say.

"Just a bit ago, Doctor I had to seem forward be could you get my parents for me?" Lilly asked. She knew her father would be worrying and she wanted to make sure he knew she was ok as soon as possible.

"Of course Miss., I apparate there my self to get them, now you have been through enough, you need to lay back and rest." The Doctor said right be for he disappeared with a loud POP.

"Finally realizing what all just happened. Lilly reached up and touched her lips, they were still warm. _Who was that boy?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 22**

Not more then 2 seconds later the came a loud POP and Harry, Ginny and the entire family were crowded around Lilly's bed. Everyone was talking excitedly. Harry reached down and scooped his daughter up in his arms.

"Lilly, you're awake, I can't believe it, and I was so worried about you. How, the doctors said there was no cure, I do not understand."

Suddenly, Lilly realized that she would have to tell her whole family that she got her first kiss she knew she had to think quickly.

"I am very happy you all are here, but they doctor said I need to rest, would you mind if I talk to my mum and Aunt Hermione by my self for a little while you know woman talk." Lilly said.

"Sure honey, if that is what you want, I just want to make sure you are ok?" Harry asked.

"Yes, dad I am ok, I promise it won't take long."

"Alright, everyone lets give them some privacy." Everyone but Ginny and Hermione left. They were very worried; Lilly has never called them out like this.

"Mum, and Aunt Hermione, I was a little embarrassed to say this in front of the entire family, that's why I wanted to just speak with the both of you. I think Dad might get upset. When I was under the potion, I could hear what everyone was saying, I just could not respond. I tried with all my might. Well, I heard the doctors say, they did not think I would recover, they said I needed to be kissed by the one I was destined to be with. The doctors said since I was so young I might never recover. Because I probably never met the one I was supposed to be with."

I don't understand Sweetie, then how did you wake up.?"

"Well, you see I think I met him, or at least I think I did, once you and dad went home, I heard some one come in. They started talking to me, but I wasn't scared, I felt like I had always known him. He said _Lilly, I know you can hear me. I am not here to hurt you; I just want to let you know you are safe with me. I would never do anything to hurt you. I know all about you, and you know nothing about me. I am a part of your prophecy, just as you are a part of mine. I need you to know that I am always protecting you, whether you see me or not._ Then he kissed me, suddenly I could move, so I kissed him back, he pulled away and said something that gave me the chills, _Lilly, do not be afraid, remember I am here with you always. _That was it, he turned and left."

A little stunned, no one said anything for a long time. Then Ginny finally spoke.


	13. Chapters 23 & 24

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE I DO NOT OWN THIS**

**CHAPTER 23**

A little stunned, no one said anything for a long time. Then Ginny finally spoke.

"Lilly, did he tell you his name?"

"No."

"Well, I was going to let your father tell you this, but I think you have a right to know. You know already, that you have a prophecy, the thing you do not know is what they prophecy entails. I still see you are my baby, and I do not want you to get hurt, but I believe you have a right to know. You know that your father defeated Lord Voldemort 15 years ago; it was the grandest victory the Magical world had ever seen, shortly after that victory, You father learned his Mentor Dumbledore had a son, who gave birth to Dumbledore's grandson, there was a prophecy made about him, and about you, yes before you were even born, before your father and I were even married. Well, the Prophecy said that by the time you entered Hogwarts a New Dark Lord would be gathering power, moving up the ranks, they did not say who this dark Lord is, but we have a feeling, we know who it is. This prophecy said you would be more powerful then your father, and that with Andrew Albus Dumbledore by your side you would regain the magical world for the good, by the time you were in your seventh year, and that the Potter/Dumbledore alliance must remain strong, that you were destined to marry Andrew and this family line would help keep the Magical world good."

"Whoa!" was all Lilly could manage to say

"Well, Lilly" Hermione said "That is not it." Andrew disappeared when he was an infant; we all feared that he was dead. So that is why we have been trying extra hard to prepare you for your prophecy, we thought you would have to defeat the Dark Lord alone. We feared Andrew was dead; but if you have been awake from the Sleeping Beauty potion by a kiss it must be him, and we need to find him. Did he say anything else to you? Did you see what he looked like?

"He didn't say thing else, we stared at each other for a while, He was tall for being 14, he hand sandy blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes and trusting smile. As I looked at him, it was like I was looking into the eyes of some one I have always known. Mum, why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to find out like this?" Lilly started crying. "What else of my life is already decided, did the prophecy say I was going to have 15 kids by this guy! Lilly said very frustrated.

"Sweetheart, I know you are upset. It is hard when you are confronted with your future. I am sorry, you are young I wish I could take all the pain way from you. If I could I would have made sure this would not be hard for you. But, you are a Potter, things like this will not come easily, you will come out victorious, you are just like your father, Now what are we going to tell the whole family? Ginny said with a sly smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 24**

Lilly did not go back to Hogwarts right away, her Mum and Dad thought she needed a few days to recover. The Head mistress even allowed Annie, Chris and Danny to go over to the Potters for the weekend. Lilly was set to start school the following Monday. Her family didn't press her too much, he had to have a sit down with her dad, and she was not looking forward to this. It was Sunday night; she was set to go back to Hogwarts.

"Dad, I think we need to talk, I know that I haven't really told you what happened. I am a little embarrassed. I just want you to know, mom told me everything." She proceeded to tell her father everything that she had told her Mother and Aunt Hermione. She ran through everything and her father sat their quietly and listened to everything Lilly had to say. When Lilly was done, Harry just sat there saying nothing for the longest time.

"So, Andrew is alive, that means... the new Dark Lord is gaining power." Harry went off in a rant.

"Dad, wait, slow down, you mean you know that this Andrew boy kissed me and you do not care?"

"Lilly, it's not like I am going to hex him into oblivion. You two are supposed to save the magical world. Why would I be mad? It was a kiss; you know I kissed girls during my time at Hogwarts." Harry said

Lilly was shocked, she didn't know what to say, this whole time she expected her father to get so angry, it was like he knew already, thing just kept getting weirder. She had to be alone, she needed to think. She left her father in the sitting room and headed upstairs to her room.

She went into her room and lay on her bed, she missed her bed, her bed she had at Hogwarts was just fine, but she never felt more comfortable then she did in her own bed. She got very comfortable; before she knew it she had fallen fast asleep. Have you ever had a dream that was so vivid, you swear it was real? Well, that was the type of dream Lilly had. She dreamed that she was back at Hogwarts, she was walking down the hall, then she saw a teacher, she knew the teacher, she could not see his face though, then the teacher turned into Andrew Dumbledore. He took her hand and told her to be careful that things we not as they seemed, she was in danger and she needed to protect her self. Then Andrew took a sip of something and changed back into the teacher. Lilly woke up in a cold sweat, she was back at her parent's house, _but the dream was so real!_ Lilly told her self.

She felt a cool breeze, when she looked up her window was opened and on her lap lay a letter, she did not recognize the handwriting, she opened the letter with caution, she didn't need any more bad news.

_Lilly, _

_Things are not as they seem, you are in danger you need to protect your self, and remember I am here with you always._

_A.D._

Lilly read the letter over and over again, it couldn't be. _There is no way _Lilly thought to her self. She decided she needed a reality check, she went down stairs to find Annie, Chris and Danny, she needed to be with her friends, she needed to feel normal again.

Meanwhile, Andrew Dumbledore paced the room, she is getting to close. I can't have her find out my secret. She needs to learn to trust the Professor before she trusts me. Then he had the best Idea, Loony Lovegood seemed to have a little crush on the professor, he would use that to his advantage to get in on the DA. Then he would be able to keep an eye on Lilly and her progress. He looked in the mirror, his jet black hair was starting to turned sandy blonde again. He grabbed his goblet and drank deep from it. Then his hair went back black.


	14. Chapters 25 & 26

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly Harry Potter is not mine!**

**A/N - I appreciate everyones review. To one person who asked how some one could feel hate by being pushed. I meant was that not from her being pushed. I don't know if you have ever felt it, but if some one dislikes you so much there is a feeling, I have experienced it. I appreicate all your criticism being constructive or not. I also want you to all know that this fic is completed. This is the first fic I have ever written. Please do keep that in mind. I am not writing to get praise. I am writting because I love it. So Please do not be picky about every little thing. Becuase the entire store is already complete. I am not going to go back and change everything. I have already started on the sequel. Also keep in mind. On HPANA where this is originally posted there are italisc for the most part some did not get transfered when I put the story on here.**

**about 20 more chapters to go Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 25**

Lilly felt good, It was Monday morning and she was about to go back to Hogwarts. She had missed an entire week, she knew she was going to be behind, ser knew she was going to have to focus on her studies more and less on this whole prophecy. The Headmistress was allowing Lilly to come through her fireplace through floo powder. She wanted Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione to come along also, then needed to discuss places for Lilly's safety, Hogwarts was still after all, one of the safest places a wizard could be, but since the death of Voldemort 15 years earlier, the most advance protection spells have been taken down, Harry, being the most powerful wizard of his time was going to help the Headmistress put the protection spells back up.

By they time they had all used the floo powder to get to the Headmistress office, classes had already begun. Lilly, Annie, Chris and Danny, all ran off too their first class, Potions, Professor Botts, did not care they were late, she already knew why, she told them to take their seats so class could begin.

Meanwhile back in the Headmistress office, Harry filled her in with all details that happened since Lilly woke up.

"I do not see how Andrew knew Lilly was in trouble, unless he is here, but I doubt that. I mean we all would have known right? The Headmistress asked.

They didn't know what to think any more, they were sure that Andrew had died 13 years ago. All this time he was alive, but how did he know about the prophecy? They knew they needed a plan. Andrew must be in hiding, they needed to draw him out, and they brainstormed for the longest time. They could not find a way to draw him out that didn't evolve Lilly getting hurt or being in a compromising position.

When they exhausted all of the plans, they decided to call it a day, they lets the Potters and the Weasley stay for lunch, they had private lunch after all the students were finished, along with all the teachers, they needed to fill the rest of the staff in on what was happening, Harry started telling them about Andrew, and what how they thought he was some where in Hogwarts, but McGonagall gave Harry one of her trade mark looks, the some ones she used to give him when he was a student of hers. Harry immediately became quiet. When the lunch was over, Harry asked the Headmistress why she did not want to let the staff know.

"Harry, you know there are so many new teachers, this year alone, I think I know them well enough but I do not want to take chances."

"You think Andrew might be pretending to be one of the teachers?" How he is so young to know about the Poly Juice potion."

The Headmistress chuckled, "Harry didn't you three (she pointed to Harry, Ron and Hermione) use the Poly Juice Potion in your second year, and not to mention Lilly and her friends were planning on making some before the poisoning happened."

They all looked shocked; they thought no one knew about there Poly Juice Potion they had made all those years ago.

"Yes, I knew pretty much everything you were up to. But I allowed it, because of the Prophecy, so did Dumbledore, he had so much faith in you all, just as I have faith in Lilly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 26**

After Lilly's full day of class, she as tired, she felt completely drained. She was walking up the common room when Jessica Flanagan stopped her.

"Lilly, I just got this notice from the Headmistress that there were going to be a special club, and that you were going to be the lead person?"

"Jessica, I have no idea what you are talking about, what club?"

"It is called the DA?" Jessica said very confused.

"Oh, the DA, sorry I completely forgot, it is a club to help some select students on their Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Oh, wow" Jessica said.

"When did the notice say these meetings were supposed to start. Did it say who was going to teach it?"

"Well, it says the teachers were going to be announced at the meeting, but Professors Lovegood and Browning were going to supervise, and it is supposed to start in 1 hour."

"One hour! I can't believe no one told me!" Lilly said flustered

"Yeah, I just got the message, it was on my bed."

"Well, I better go find Annie and get my message." Lilly said

Then she left Jessica, she walked up the picture of the Fat Lady and said the new password, Loyalty. She found Annie, Chris and Danny sitting in their favorite chairs by the fire place just relaxing.

"Hey guys, have you been up to you room yet?" Lilly asked the group

"No" the all said in unison.

"Well, I just ran into Jessica, and guess what! The DA meetings are going to start!" Lilly said excitedly.

"Really, when?" Chris asked.

"Oh, you know soon, like in an hour!" Lilly said she could not hide her excitement.

"What, an hour, how come we weren't informed?" Annie asked

"Well, Jessica said she found the invitation on her bed. So I bet ours are up there right now. Let's go see, we will meet down here in a ½ hour and remember do not tell anyone who wasn't invited." With that Danny and Chris headed to the boy dormitory and Lilly and Annie headed up to theirs.

Lilly reached her bed and sure enough there was a Hogwarts envelope on her pillow, Alicia Longbottom had just opened her letter and started reading, when Lilly and Annie started doing the same.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_Welcome to the DA. This group was around in the times of the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, the DA stands for Dumbledore's Army. This group was started by a few students over 15 years ago, they banded together to strengthen there defenses against Lord Voldemort, who at that time was gaining power, people were in danger and this group helped them, I am not saying any one is in danger but, we all need to know how to defend our self, at all times. This group is set to start today at 7PM sharp. You will meet the teachers of the class when you get there. There will be two professors supervising the group, Professor Lovegood and Professor Browning. I my self will check in on you from time to time. Lilly Potter, the first year will be the lead student, please go to her if you have any questions._

_To get to the room the meeting will be held in, go to the 7th floor and the very end of the Corridor, walk by three times and think, "The DA Meeting" and door will appear, I will be waiting inside for you. _

_Head Mistress_

_Minerva McGonagall. _

Lilly read the letter several times over. She set it down; the letter then caught fire and turned to ashes. _Weird, I really guess they do not want anyone out side the people I trust to know. _


	15. Chapters 27 & 28

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is not mine, though Lilly, Andrew, Chris, Annie, Danny and Alicia are!**

**CHAPTER 27**

When Alicia's letter caught fire, she sat there for a while; she really did not know what to say. She sat in silence for a few minutes looking at her pile of ashes, slowly she cracked s smile, "Well, I hope you know what you are getting your selves into." All three girls started giggling.

Lilly, Annie and Alicia met Danny and Chris in the common room 10 minutes later, they still had at least a ½ an hour until the meeting started. They did not know what to say to each other. The all sat in silence. Then it was Alicia Longbottom was the one who spoke first, "You know my dad was the one of the original members. He told me stories about the classes, and how much they helped him. He said if it wasn't for his DA lessons, he doubt he would be alive today. Do you guys think it is going to help us that much?"

"Yeah, I do actually, I think it will help us protect our selves only if we try hard though, I am not sure exactly what this all entails but I think it will be good for us, I think we will learn from it, I don't know exactly but I do have a good feeling about all of this." Lilly said.

They all walked up to the 7th floor together. Lilly did the honors of walking by the door three times and thinking "The DA Meeting." Just as the Headmistress had said a door had appeared. The walked through the door, it seemed that they were the last people to arrive, the quickly took a seat around what seemed to be some form of a stage. It was unlike any other room Lilly has seen at Hogwarts; it was very comfortable, big oversize chairs against the wall, and a large open area with mats on the floor. The was a cupboard on the wall, it had a label on the out side that read Antidotes for your basic hexes_, Odd, that seems so organized for this just getting thrown together do quickly._ Lilly thought to her self.

"Good evening Students", Professor McGonagall said, _Funny, she wasn't there a moment ago_ Lilly thought. "As you read in the letter I sent you, this is The DA. Here you will learn advance Defense Against the Dark Arts. This is to remain just between us in this room and your new teachers, do not tell other students about it. The time will come when it is alright to invite other students, as of now no one new, If you are sure you want to be in the club, then come here and sign your name on the parchment, this is a magical contract, if you break this contract you will not be able to speak or communicate with anyone until I give you the antidote.

One by one the students got up to sign their name as McGonagall called out their name. Once all was finished McGonagall decided it was time to introduce the supervisors and the teachers.

As, you already know Professors Lovegood and Browning will be the staff supervisors, they are very skilled in their positions, they are here if you have any questions, they will be a sort of support system for all the members of the DA, during and after the lessons.

"Now, I know that the majority of you are first years, and you feel like you do not know much, but this group will help you, only if you try hard." Professor Browning

"Yes, as some of you know I was an original member of the DA and it helped me beyond my wildest belief, it might even help you fight off the double horn goblins which hide out in dark places." Professor Lovegood said.

All the students tried to hide their giggles, _Loony Lovegood strikes again!_ Everyone thought.

"Now for your teachers, I thought you might need some one other then you see everyday, these two were original members of the DA, they are very strong witches. You may come in now" The Headmistress said.

In through the door came…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 28**

In through the door came Hermione Weasley and Ginny Potter. _Lilly sat there with her mouth opened. Why didn't her mum tell her she was teaching the DA, How could she keep this from me._

"Good evening students," Hermione said. "Ginny Potter and I, Hermione Weasley will be teaching the class, We are the original members and creators of the DA, your Headmistress asked us to teach this class because, we experienced first hand how evil magic nearly took over the entire world, Magical and Muggle."

"In this club, you will be learning basic to advance spells, and how to block spells, and hexes. We know not everyone will learn at the same level, we know some of you are even currently prefects; we will need you all to try your hardest, and most importantly have faith in your self. This will not be a walk in the park, but I promise you if you try hard you will learn more then you could have ever dreamed. We will not be separating years in here, this is all about unity, there will be no higher ranked students, there are no Prefects, Quidditch captains, Head Girl and Boys that all does not matter when you are facing evil, what matters is friendship, loyalty, trust and good magic." Ginny said with the utmost confidence.

"Now," Hermione began, "We know you all have signed the magical contract. We need a way of communicating with one another; this is how we all communicated in the first DA." Ginny handed each student and a gold coin, Hermione continued, "These coins will tell you when the next DA meeting is to take place, keep them in your pocket at all times. It will turn warm when there is a new message. You all may communicate with each other if there is an emergency. When the coins say there is a new meeting, this is where we will meet. I guess that is all for tonight, we will start the lessons soon, and remember, to be there for one another."

With that last statement, the students got up to leave one by one, all except for Lilly, Annie asked if Lilly wanted her to wait, she said no. Lilly waited until the last student had left before she approached her mother and Aunt.

"Mum, Aunt Hermione, What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were going to be teaching the DA?"

"Sweetheart, I am sorry we didn't want anyone to know, we needed to keep this quite. I know we told they other students that they weren't in danger, but Lilly you know the truth, you know that the New Dark Lord is gaining power, you will need this class more then anyone, you need to learn how to defend your self from him, and he has followers everywhere, they might even have spies here at Hogwarts. So we must be careful, please sweetie, just concentrate on your studies, make sure you are prepared for anything, always watch your surroundings, you never know who could want to harm you." Ginny said.

"Ok, mum I am glad I do get to spend more time with you. Is Dad going to help?"

"Well Minerva asked him but he is so busy at the ministry, being an Auror is hard work, and with the new Dark Lord gaining power he is even more busy then normal."

"Oh", Lilly said sadly "I just wish Dad were here, he had to face the old Dark Lord, I wish I could talk to him."

"Well, it is not like your father had to do it all by him self, we all played a every important role, just as all your friends will too." Ginny said

"Now, we need to get on home, why don't you go back to the common room and tell Danny I said he better get his homework done!" Hermione said.

"Alright, I will see you soon, love you Mum, Aunt Hermione." Lilly said as she walked out of the door.


	16. Chapters 29 & 30

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter**

**CHAPTER 29**

Lilly was walking down the corridor thinking about everything that just happened. When she felt a poke from behind, "Move again Silly Lilly, and I will hex you harder then you have even been hexed," Draco Sneered.

"Just do it already Drac," Drucilla said

"Be patient sister, I have a few questions for this baby," Draco said.

Lilly, was frozen in fear, she should have listened to her Mother, she needed to be on the look out at all times.

"What were you and those other looser doing down the hall, and do not try and deny it, we saw everyone else leave a few minutes ago. We saw your looser friends and figured you weren't too far behind."

Lilly knew she could not tell them truth; the DA would be ruined if these morons found out. _What am I going to do?_

"Well, Potter we're waiting," Drucilla said it a menacing tone.

"We were, having a… study group." Lilly offered weakly

"LIAR!" Draco screamed, "Your father ruined my family, and now you will pay, CRU…"

"MALFOYS" Professor Browning screamed. "What in the name of Merlin is going on here?"

"Oh, nothing Professor, you know just discussing some things with Lilly, here." Drucilla said in a sickening sweet tone.

"Not this time you two, I heard everything, if I ever see you so much as looking at Miss Potter in an way that I find inappropriate you will be suspended, you have just given your self 4 weeks of Detention with Hagrid in the Forbidden forest! Not to mention 50 Points each from Slytherin, now out of my sight before I make it 8 weeks!"

Draco and Drucilla ran down the hall.

"Thank you Professor, You always seem to be saving my neck from those Neanderthals," Lilly said half laughing."

Miss Potter, this is no laughing matter, you are in danger and you need to protect your self, I would like to see you in my office directly after your last class tomorrow."

With that Professor Browning walked around the corner.

_You are in Danger and you need to protect you self? _Why does that sound familiar? Lilly stood there and thought for a minute. _Wait, my dream, Andrews's letter. Oh my God Professor Browning is Andrew. My dream, the Professor from my dream was Professor Browning, Andrew is here at Hogwarts, that's what me meant by saying here is here with my always. It finally made sense, that weird feeling she got when ever she was around professor Browning, him always seeming to be around when she needed him. They way he watched her in class, to make sure she was really getting it._

Lilly ran after Professor Browning, but he was gone. _What should I do, should I tell him I know, should I play like do not know._

Lilly stood there for a few more moments thinking about her options then it came to her all of a sudden, she knew what she had to do. She ran all the way back to the Gryffindor common room. She knew she could not tell any one just yet, but she had to work out her plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 30**

That night Lilly had another dream, this time she was older much older, a 6th year at least, possibly even a 7th year. By her side was a 19 year old version of Andrew, they were facing someone in a hooded cloak. Lilly could feel the hate radiating off of this person, she knew he must be the new Dark Lord. Andrew and her future self were holding hands, but it was not like a loving thing, it felt more like they were one person with amazing power, and with them holding hands there were sharing that power. At once they both held out their wands.

At the top of their lungs they yelled "Avada Kedavra, the Dark Lord crumpled to the ground, there was massive amount of cheering that came from behind them. There, were all the past and present students of Hogwarts backing them up. Andrew looked at Lilly.

"We've done it!" He said as he smiled

Lilly woke up in a cold sweat, _what is the matter with me? Why do I keep dreaming so vividly?_

Lilly looked out her window, she noticed that the sun was coming up and she figured she would get up early and take a shower and think about what she is going to do.

Lilly's day seemed to go buy in a blur. She hardly remembered any class but potions. She paid extra special attention in this class. She wanted to watch "Professor Browning." After her last class she headed straight for Professor Browning's office. She knocked softy on the door.

"Come in Miss Potter." Lilly walked in to the office slowly.

"You wanted to see me Professor?"

"Yes, we need to talk about the DA, and your safety. Miss Potter, I know about what your Prophecy said, you have been leaving your self open for attacks. I do not personally trust those two Malfoys. They come from a long line of "Pure Bloods" their grandfather and father, were Death Eaters. They were followers of Lord Voldemort. Even though, now that family claims to be back on our side I still do not trust them. So that is why I am saying on top of the DA meetings I will be coaching you on potion making. You never know when it might help you."

"Thank you Professor, I am looking forward to it. May I go now I have a lot of homework?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, you may, just remember you are in danger and you need to protect your self." The Professor said.

With out another word Lilly left the office and headed to the Owlery. Her suspicions were now confirmed, she was sure that Professor Browning and Andrew Dumbledore were one in the same.

_Andrew,_

_I do not know where to begin, but I want you to know I figured it out, I was told everything. I know you want to protect me, but I need to know you, the real you. I was told what the Prophecy says, but how am I supposed to learn to trust you if I never get to know you. I promise not to tell anyone of your where abouts. You can't hide from me forever._

_LP_

_P.S. I think extra potion lessons with you and not the "other" you would be in my best interest. _

She tied the letter to the Owls leg.

"Please take this letter to Professor Browning; he will be in his office."

The bird took off, and headed to the Professor Browning's office. Lilly started back to the common room after all she wasn't lying when she said she had homework to do.


	17. Chapters 31 & 32

**DISCLAIMER I do not down Harry Potter, I only own the plot and my original characters. **

**CHAPTER 31**

Lilly was in the common room for hours, she had so much homework to catch up on, she did after all miss an entire week of school. Her friends decided to head off to bed at about midnight. They asked Lilly if she was coming.

"No, I want to get a little more homework before I head to bed. I promise not to be too much longer."

Lilly returned to her school work, before she knew it she had fallen asleep. She started to have that same dream again; the one of her and Andrew defeating the new Dark Lord, when she was woke by something pecking her. When she finally opened her eyes she noticed the owl was carrying something. She took the letter from the owl and opened it.

_Dear Lilly,_

_So you figured out my secret, I shouldn't have underestimated you, I wanted to you learn to trust the Professor before you trusted me. I guess my plan back fired. So now you know why "the Professor" was always around when you were in trouble, I agree to do the potion lessons without the "Professor," but you must understand why no one else, not even the Headmistress or your friends can not know that I am here. Promise me Lilly. In the morning, before Breakfast will you meet me in "the Professors" office, there is something I would like to give you. _

_AD_

_P.S. Get some sleep, we will talk in the morning._

Lilly quickly grabbed some extra parchment and took her quill out and she quickly wrote Andrew back.

_Andrew,_

_I Promise, I will see you in the morning, you get some sleep too._

_LP_

She sent the letter off with the owl. Then she headed up to bed. _I hope I know what I am getting my self into, _she said to herself as she climbed into bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 32**

Lilly fell into a deep sleep, and for the first time since she learned of Andrew she didn't dream. Before she knew Annie was waking her up.

"Lil, it is getting late, if you do not wake up you will miss breakfast."

Just then Lilly remembered that she was supposed to meet Andrew in the Professors office. She jumped out of bed and threw she school clothes on and ran all the way to the Professors office.

When she reached the door, she took a few deep breaths she did not want to seem out of breath when she walked into the office. Once she caught her breath she softly knocked on the door.

"You may enter." A voice said.

Professor… I mean Andrew?" Lilly looked around but did not see him.

"I am in the back Lilly, come back here please."

Lilly walked behind a wall dividing the Professors office from his personal space. When she rounded the corner, she saw Andrew, not Professor Browning, she lost her breath; she did not expect to see Andrew again so soon.

"I am sorry Lilly, I did not mean to startle you, but I thought you deserved to see me, the real me, not just the Professor."

"No, it's ok, really. I am glad it is you." Lilly Smiled. "Andrew, you said you have something for me?"

"Ah, yes as a matter of fact I do," He handed Lilly a book.

"What is it?"

It is a two way book, a way for us to communicate."

Lilly dropped the book and slowly moved away from Andrew. "I am sorry, I can't take this." Lilly said in a terrified voice.

"Lilly what's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" Andrew said

Lilly just stood there with a far away look in her eye.

"I am sorry Andrew; it is just that my mother was tricked by Voldemort with his Diary when he was a Hogwarts student. It's complicated I can't explain. I am sorry I can't take it. I will not let then same thing happen to me." Lilly started sobbing. "I am sorry I must go." And with that Lilly turned and ran.

She did not get more then three steps before and arm reached out and grabbed her by the waist.

"Lilly please wait, here me out." Andrew pleaded. His eyes showed real concern.

"I can't it is happening all over again. I can't let evil win. I do not even know you Andrew."

"That's why I want to get to know you." He said, and then he blushed.

"I am sorry Andrew, my mother almost died, if it wasn't for my father she would have died when she was a first year just like me, and then Voldemort would have never been defeated." Lilly started to sob softly again.

Andrew put his finger under her chin and tilted her face up, so she was looking him in the eye. "Lilly, we are both on the same side, do you really think I would ever do anything to hurt you."


	18. Chapters 33 & 34

**DISCLAIMER I do not down Harry Potter, I only own the plot and my original characters. **

**CHAPTER 33**

Lilly looked into his eyes, and for the first time she saw Andrew, not Professor Browning, not the boy she was destined to be with. For the first time she saw him. He was her protector, her friend, some one she could trust.

"No, I know you would never hurt me," She finally confidently.

"Good, now please let me explain what this notebook does."

Lilly nodded as to tell him to continue on.

"It is just a plain notebook, not a person's diary from the past it is just a plain book of parchment. I have put a spell on it so that it is like a open door between your notebook and mine. What ever you write will be sent to mine automatically. After you have wrote what you wanted to write it will disappear. After I read what you have written and visa versa. I have also taken another precaution. Incase come some else gets a hand on either of this book and tried to reveal what it says it will simply say **Note to self: find the properties of Wolfsbane** Would you like to try them out?"

They wrote back and forth to each other for a while, Lilly was honestly having a good time. She felt like she was with an old friend and not some one she just met. She felt comfortable and at home, relaxed.

Just then Andrew glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Lilly, Breakfast is about to start, you need to get to the Great Hall,"

"Andrew I am not hungry, I would rather stay here with you." Lilly said honestly.

"We cant, no one must suspect anything between us, they must think that we have a student-teacher relationship and nothing else, besides I need to take some more Polyjuice Potion and head down to breakfast my self. Please, if you need to talk to me, just write it in the book. Just like the DA coins it will turn warm, carry it on you at all time, if you wish to make it smaller to fit in your pocket tap the book and say "**minimus," **now you must go."

With out another word Lilly grabbed her notebook and walked out of the office. Once out side she wasn't sure what she was going to do, she trusted Andrew but she knew little about him, she needed to get him to open up to her, but first she needed to get to the great hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 34**

Lilly walked into the Great Hall, nearly everyone was there. She looked over at the Slytherin table, when Draco and Drucilla saw Lilly walk in and they started to make faces at her, they suddenly stopped. Lilly thought that was odd when some one behind her spoke.

"Miss Potter, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to join your class mates." Professor Browning said.

"Oh, uh sorry Sir," Lilly hurried off to sit with Lilly and Danny and Chris. Lilly could feel the butterflies in her stomach going crazy; it was such a rush to have such a big secret. She felt like she was going to burst.

"Lil, what's up with you,. Ever since we got back from the meeting you have been acting strange," Chris asked genuinely worried.

Lilly didn't speak for a while. _What am I going to tell them, they are my friends, they have a right to know; but I promised Andrew I would not tell them about him._

"Sorry guys, I am just a little shaken up, I was shocked to find out who was teaching the DA, and after you left, I got attacked."

A shocked sound came over her friends.

"Who attacked you Lil." Alicia Longbottom asked. _Odd Lilly didn't notice her sitting there a minute ago._

"Who do you think, Tweddle Dee and Tweedle even Dumber." Lilly said sarcastically before she pointed to the Slytherin table. When Draco and Drucilla saw Lilly looking over at her the quickly looked away and continued eating their breakfast.

"No way what did they do?" Danny asked, he was getting mad. He was clinching his fists and his ears were starting to turn red.

"It's ok they did not hurt me, I think they would have if they had gotten the chance, but Professor Browning was coming out of the DA meeting and over heard what they were saying to me, he stopped then before they finished the curse, I think it was a bad one. I have never heard of it before."

Danny's color slowly starter to return to its normal Color.

"What did they say to you?" Annie asked

"They wanted to know what we were all doing. I couldn't tell them the truth; they would have ruined the DA. So I told them that we were studying. They did not buy it, they started yelling and they said my father ruined their family and I would pay. Then they said what I could only imagine was a beginning of a curse it sounded like CRU... Then that is when the Professor intervened. He gave them detention and they left."

"Wow Lil," Chris reached out and grabbed her hand and held it. When everyone fell silent and looked at Chris he released Lilly hand and turned a deep shade of red, Lilly wish to for get about it. She sat in silence for the remainder of breakfast.


	19. Chapters 35 & 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter sadly.**

**CHAPTER 35**

Lillys day went by pretty slowly; she wasn't really pay attention in class, except for Potions. She took notes furiously in that class, she could not help but picture Andrew up there teaching class. She wanted to write to Andrew in her book, but he was the kind of teacher who walked around the class and never sat at his desk. So Lilly waited until after dinner when she was back in the common room. She took out the book and started writing.

_Andrew,_

_I could not wait for the day to be over so I would write to you. How did your day go?_

**Lilly, **

**My day was fine, I am glad you wanted to write me. I am sorry for embarrassing you in the great Hall during breakfast. So why are you not doing your homework?**

_I was doing my home work but I wanted to talk to you. I told you before that I wanted to get to know you so I have a few questions for you. _

_**Ok, well ask away**_

_Well, my father told me when you were a baby everyone thought you died because you disappeared. What happened, where have you been for the past 13 years?_

_**I knew you would be asking that question. My father knew of the Prophecy, he knew that the new dark Lord would try to kill one of us. He believed that if everyone thought I was dead, the Dark Lord would not come after you, he thought the new Dark Lord you would gain power. Sadly he was wrong. He sent me to live with some Muggle friends. He would sneak away to see me when he could. I was in contact with him He taught me all about magic. He was able to keep me off the Ministries radar. He taught me everything he knew, that is why I am as advanced as I am today. **_

_Wow, I can't believe that you had to go through life like that. I am sorry. How did you come into the Job here at Hogwarts?_

_**I knew of you, I did not know too much about your family, only that your father defeated Lord Voldemort, and we were destined to defeat the knew Dark Lord. I found out that your were going to be coming to Hogwarts this year, so I started brewing the Polyjuice Potion, I used the real son of the Muggles I lived with. He keeps me supplied in his hair. So I can make the potion. Then I applied for the job; ever since, I have been trying to keep you out of trouble.**_

_Wow, that is a lot of information to take in._

_**I know but you have the right to know.**_

Lilly and Andrew continued to write back and fourth for another hour. She learned little details about him. His favorite color was green, he loved dogs, and his favorite food was chicken. She was having good time learning about him.

_**Lilly, I know you need to do home work, so it is enough for us tonight, and I know you haven't even started your potions essay on the properties and uses of eye of Newt. So finish your home work, and get some sleep.**_

_Okay, I will see you a Breakfast. Have a good night._

Lilly closed her book and sighed. Andrew seems to understand her like no one else she knew. She wanted to know more, but she did not want to push him. It must have been hard to live with those Muggles. She wondered what it would be like to live with Muggles, maybe she would ask him about it later. She turned her attention back to her home work. _The properties and uses of Eye of Newt, sigh this is going to be a long night_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 36**

Lilly kept busy the next few weeks, she had so much on her plate, and the DA meetings were being held more frequently, some time as much as 3 times a week. Her mother and Hermione looked as if they were holding something back from them; Lilly knew it must have been the new Dark Lord. He was gaining power.

The DA meetings were helping all the students, Lilly was now the most advance in the class, even more far along then the prefects, she felt that Defense Against the Dark Arts came naturally to her. Lilly was now able to produce a Patronus, her Patronus took the form of a Lion. Her mother said it was because she was brave. She was able to protect her self against hexes and intermediate curses; she was even starting to get then hang of non verbal spells. Things were looking up for Lilly, even though it did not help that fact she was not the same person any more, she was changing.

Lilly tried her best to concentrate on school, but it was hard, she just wanted to hang out with Andrew. Her friends were started to tell she was changing. Alicia Longbottom who had become a permanent member of her little group even noticed. Not to mention Jessica Flanagan brought it up when they were having their Quidditch training.

"Lilly, I do not mean to stick my nose where it does not belong, but you seem different lately, what it going on?" Jessica asked looking truly concerned.

"Just having some personal issues Jess, it is nothing really; I just have some things I need to figure out my self.

Lilly did Lilly know that her personal issues were about to get a lot worse, when the new Dark Lord starting formulating a plot to have Lilly gotten rid of. The Dark Lord snickered Damn, those Potters, think they are better then everyone else, they will see, they will pay.

"Master, what do you suggest we do."

You leave that to me, this time next week Little miss Potter will wish she would have never woken up from our little potions."

"What do you mean Master?"

"Shut up you little nothing, do I have to spell everything out for you; we gave Potter that potion so only the one she was destined to be with could wake her up. We needed to make sure that looser of a Dumbledore was dead, but since she was awaken it mean he is alive, and he has contacted her, we need to put our plan in motion, if not she will grow stronger."

"What is the plan master?"

"Not now you fool!" the Dark Lord Screamed. "The time will come when the plan shall be revealed, now go fetch me my dinner!"


	20. Chapters 37 & 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter sadly.**

**CHAPTER 37**

Finally it is Friday; she was finishing up the last of her home work. The only thing she had left to do was go to the DA meeting in an hour, She started day dreaming, she wished some times that she was a Muggle, life seemed so much more simple, sure they had to do everything the hard way, but there weren't Prophecies, Evil Dark Wizards, they were just normal. She dozed off. She had a nightmare. She was standing over Andrews's body. The Dark Lord looked at Lilly and said your next, she laughed and disappeared. Lilly woke of crying, luckily it was Friday night and no one was in the Dormitories. She pulled out her two way book.

_Andrew I need to see you now, it can't wait._

_**Just tell me where and I will be there.**_

_Your office, I will be there in 5 minutes._

Lilly did not wait for a response; she shut the book, shrunk it and threw it in her pocket. She ran all the way to the Professors Office. She did not even knock, which was very unlike Lilly.

When Lilly busted through the door Professor Browning looked up from his papers. "Yes Miss. Potter?" He nodded over to Kelle Harvey a 3rd year Hufflepuff, who was in the in the room looking shocked.

"Oh, sorry Sir," Lilly had to think quickly. "It's just that I am afraid I might fail the test next week, I needed to talk you some questions on the properties of eye of newt." It was a horrible cover up but that was all she could come up with.

"Well Miss Potter, if you do not mind to wait quietly until Miss Harvey here is finished with her questions."

Kelle spoke up, "I am actually finished, sir, thank you for all your help." Kelle got up and left the room. Once she had left and walked out of the room Lilly put a charm on the door so no one could open it.

"Andrew, I was up in my room and I fell asleep, I had the most horrible dream. I dreamt that the Dark Lord killed you, and he told me I was next." Lilly started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shhh, Lilly it is alright, it was just a dream,"

"No, it wasn't, it is the future, something I never told you, or anyone is my dreams, only a certain kind come true, They do not always come out exactly how I dream them but they still come true, I had a dream about a Professor turning into you, and they next day I figured it out. I am scared Andrew, you and I have become close, I could not stand to loose your friendship."

Andrew did not know what to say, to do, Lilly was hurting, he wanted to make her feel better, how could she be seeing these things. If so what else has she seen?

"Lilly, could you tell me what other dreams you have had."

"Well, the first one was the one where I saw The Professor turn into you, then there was this dream we were older, you maybe 19 or 20, we were facing the Dark Lord. And we killed him with the curse we were going to talk about at the DA tonight the Avada Kedavra curse. It was real, I felt us there, and then tonight I had a dream that he killed you. Not an older version of you, we were how we are now. I am so confused what could this mean?"

Andrew knew exactly what this meant. The Dark Lord knew he was alive, he was coming for them, sooner then later, he had to prepare Lilly, but let her rest, let her learn the Killing Curse, and she might need it.

"Let's not worry about that Lilly, go wash the tears off your face, but on a brave smile and go to the DA. I promise I will let nothing happen to you. We will face what every this is together. I promise." Andrew said.

"You're right, I will meet you at the meeting, and I know we will be ok Andrew, I am not going to lie I am scared, I do not know if I am ready." Lilly hugged him and left his office.

_**I am not let anything happen to her. She is more important to me the she realizes, I have to protect her, no matter what the costs.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 38**

Lilly walked into the DA, she had her head held high, she knew that this might be her last meeting, she knew things were going to change and soon, she knew Andrew meant well trying to keep her from knowing, but his eyes said it all, they were in trouble, if she was going to go out, she was going to do it on her terms, putting up one hell of a fight!

"Hello everyone," Hermione began. "As you already know, you have all over exceeded any expectation we had for any of you; you are already advanced what you will learn during your duration at Hogwarts. So that is why tonight you will be learning the most feared curse known to wizard kind. The Unforgivable Curse, the Killing Curse. Avada Kevadra. This curse is not meant to be taken likely. I ask that you only use or attempt this curse when your life is in jeopardy. Any one who uses this curse has a one way ticket to Azkaban. So I urge you to make sure, if you ever use this curse that it is absolutely necessary.

Hermione went on explaining more into the Curse, the practiced it as much as they could, it was hard, she also explained that to make this curse work you need to really ant that person dead, you must really feel it.

The DA meeting was over before Lilly even realized it. She needed to talk to her mother, as the rest of the students left Lilly walked over to her mum.

"Mum I have a question; did dad have any dreams, which well, came true about Lord Voldemort?"

"That is a tough question, as you know during most of the time at Hogwarts he was with your Aunt and Uncle, but there is one occurrence I did hear about. In his 4th year he did have a dream about him that I know felt real, no one can be sure it is was true, but deep down I believe it was. What do you ask honey?"

Lilly knew she could not tell her mother, with out revealing Andrew, "I just keep having these dream, of me… older, playing Quidditch and I fall off my broom, it just feels real, that all."

Before Ginny has a chance to answer Lilly left, she was ready this time; she was not going to leave her self unguarded. She gripped her wand in her hand. Suddenly rounded a corner was Chris. Lilly jumped she wasn't expecting him there.

"Hey Chris, what's going on?"

"Well, I noticed that you stayed behind, I wanted to make sure that the moron twins did not get to you." Chris said

"Thanks, I appreciate that, but where is Danny, Annie and Alicia?" Lily asked.

"They went back to the common room, they wanted to go and relax after that lesson."

"Do you want to go and hang out with them?" Lilly asked honestly.

Chris looked crushed, _why does he look like that?_ Lilly thought to her self

"Well, I thought we could hang out, without the group." Chris said, before he started blushing.

"Well, it is a little late to go out, be we could walk around the castle."

Chris face brightened up.

"So, Chris, is there something in particular you wanted to talk to me about?" Annie asked.

"Well, I just wanted to know if…." But before Chris could finish that sentence, Andrew (Looking like Professor Browning) interrupted them.

"Miss Potter, just the person I was looking for, I need to talk to about your essay you wrote, please follow me to my office, Mr. Wheeler, that you or escorting Miss Potter this far, you may return to your common room, I will make sure she will return safely."

Chris stood there; _who does the Professor think he is,_ he was so close to telling Lilly!

Without another word Chris turned on his heel and practically ran to the Gryffindor common room.

Lilly walked in silence with Andrew to his office, she could not help but think about Chris, she wondered what he was about to ask her.

Andrew could not believe, that little snake Chris, He was about to ask Lilly out. She was destined to be with him and not some twerp!

He was about to question Lilly, and see if she had feeling that that guy when Lilly spoke.

"So, what did you really want to see me about?" Lilly asked


	21. Chapters 39 & 40

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or any Characters, places or things made up by JK Rowling**

**Chapter 39**

"So, what did you really want to see me about?" Lilly asked

What did he really want to see Lilly about, nothing really; he just did not want that git to ask her out. She is eleven for goodness sake, not to mention they were destined to be together.

"Well, I …."

Meanwhile, on a dark dungeon far away from Hogwarts the Dark Lord was devising a plan to get rid of that no good Potter.

"Hey Mush from brains, get in here now!" The Dark Lord yelled.

"Yes, Lord Macafoy? How may I serve you Master? The poor excuse for a human groveled.

"Two weeks from tonight, we will put our plan into action."

"I am sorry my Lord, but what might the plan be." He asked meekly.

"Damn Harris, do I have to go into every detail with you, fine if you must know, we are going to kidnap that Potter and when that poor excuse for a wizard Dumbledore comes to rescue here I will kill him." The Dark Lord laughed evilly.

Shaking violently Harris spoke, "But master, how will you get on Hogwarts grounds?"

"I have my ways, never you mind, now out of my presence before I decided to use you as practice!"

The Dark Lord say in Silence for the longest time, he was going to win, no pathetic Potter was going to stop him like they did Lord Voldemort!

Back at the castle Andrew was desperately trying to come up with an excuse as to why he called Lilly away from Chris, even though he knew he solely did it because he did not want that boy getting anywhere near his Lilly. **_Come off it man! _** He thought to him self **_She is not your Lilly, she hardly knows you, even though you have been preparing for this your entire life, does not mean she is, she is just a child, back off!_**

"Well, I think we need to get together, on your dreams, try to decode them." Andrew Said

"So, you believe me, about my dreams?" Lilly asked hopefully.

"Of course, I believe you, you have no reason to lie to me."

"Thanks Andrew that means so much to me." Lilly ran up and hugged him. He could have been happy, this is after all what he wanted. But, his happiness never came, because before he knew it Lilly was sobbing against him.

"Lil, don't cry, please. I can't take it when you cry, it kills me." Lilly backed away from Andrew and whipped her face.

"I am sorry, it is just that I am so scared, I feel it, I feel the evil coming near me, I don't know how to explain it but I can just feel that something horrible is going to happen soon.

Lilly did not need to explain, Andrew felt it too, he really did underestimate Lilly, she is not some first year, she is a powerful witch, more advanced then even some 6th and 7th years here at Hogwarts.

"Ok, I will tell you what, you go back to your common room, relax, and I will think of a plan, I will think of what we can do to protect out selves, but please, be on the look out, I want your wand at the ready the entire time, I would walk you back but I think that would look suspicious."

"I understand, thanks Andrew, you really are a great friend." Lilly walked up and hugged Andrew, she turned and left.

**_A friend, a friend, I am destined to be her husband, how can I make her see? _**He said to him self.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 40**

That night Lilly had another dream, she was in some god awful room and it reeked of dried blood. It was very much run down, it had boarded up windows. Lilly heard a faint noise coming from inside the room, when she finally managed to look up. She saw a hooded figure with a wand pointed straight at her.

"Who are you?" Lilly screamed.

"Don't worry, your dirty little blood about it!" the Dark Lord Snapped.

"Fortunately for you, I am not here to hurt you tonight; I am waiting for that looser protector of yours, Dumbledore." The Dark Lord sneered.

Before Lilly, had a chance to respond Andrew burst through the door, and the Dark Lord was waiting for him.

"Lilly, are you alright? Did he hurt you, Lilly, speak to me," Andrew yelled.

Lilly could not respond to Andrew she was terrified, they only thing she could do is nod over to where the Dark Lord stood.

Before Andrew had a chance to draw his wand the Dark Lord screamed "**Avada Kevadra!"**

Andrew crumpled to the floor, the life left his eyes, Lilly was frozen, she could not move, she could not think, she could not breathe.

"As for you Potter, your time will come soon." The Dark Lord sneered then Disapperated.

Lilly ran to Andrew, scooped him into her arms, she sat there holding him, crying.

Lilly awoke from this dream, drenched in tears, and sweat. She was a little disoriented. She was shaking terribly; she could not control her sobs. She then realized how loud she was getting; she did not want to wake Annie or Alicia. She reached over to her night stand, opened her note book and started writing.

_Andrew are you there, please be there!_

A minute passed, Lilly did not get a response. So she wrote again.

_Andrew, please be there, I need you, and I need you now._

Still Lilly waited 10 minutes, decided to give up, just as she was about to place her notebook on her night stand it turned warm. She hastily opened up her book.

_**Lilly I am here what is the matter?**_

_I had the most horrible dream. I know how the Dark Lord plans to kill you. I need to see you ASAP. We need to talk about this; he could be coming at any moment._

_**Ok, I will meet you at your portrait hole, in your common room. Try to hide your self; we do not want any one seeing you, or me for that matter.**_

_Thanks Andrew, See you soon._

Lilly clapped the book shut. How would she go without being seen? _My father's invisibility cloak! That's it; it could hide Andrew and my self, so we won't be seen._

Lilly threw the cloak around her and headed down the spiral stairway to the common room. She waited until she heard the painting opening. Andrew (Professor Browning) walked in.

"Lilly, are you here, where are you?"

Lilly pulled off the invisibility and Andrew, jumped back startled.

"Lil, you scared me half to death, where did you get that invisibility cloak?"

"It was my grandfathers, he gave it to my father and my father gave it to me. I figured that we could use it to not been seen."

Andrew just smiled Lilly, and then put the cloak around both of them and they were off to the "Professor's" office. Once safely inside the office, with a locking charm on the door they finally took the cloak off.

"Ok, Lilly, what did you need to see me about, are you alright?"

" If you mean physically, then yes I am alright, but mentally, no. I can't keep having these dreams of you dying! I can't it is killing me inside!"

"Lilly, you know you can tell me, please tell me. I want to help." Andrew said.

Lilly, went on to explain, to Andrew her dream. She could not help but break down and cry, she wanted to vanish, she wanted to give up, and she could not take these dreams any longer. _If I can't stand these dreams what is the real thing going to be like?_ Lilly thought to her self before she realized there was dead silence. She looked up at Andrew.

"Lilly, I am not going to die; we will be ready for him. We won't let him get away." Andrew hugged Lilly. "There is only one option we have left."


	22. CHAPTERS 41 & 42

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or any Characters, places or things made up by JK Rowling**

**CHAPTER 41**

Andrew knew that he had to do. It was something he hated to do, but nonetheless, it had to be done.

"Lilly, we need to tell the Headmistress, and your family."

"No, they will find out about you!"

"Lilly, the only reason I am "undercover" is because the Dark Lord thought I was dead, he obviously knows I am alive now. We have no other choice."

"I still do not like this idea, I hate it as a matter of fact, what if they ban you from here, you have become one of my best friends, I can't stand to be away from you."

"Lilly, we will worry about that when the times comes, now we need to get to the Headmistress, I will retrieve her, you are not to leave until I come back, and as soon as I walk out of the door I want you to put the locking charm back on it. She will then notify your parents."

Lilly could not say a word, she watched Andrew leave and as soon as the door closed she put a locking charm on the door. She waited for what seems like hours, in all actuality it was really no more then 10 minutes.

Lilly, heard a knock on the door, she was afraid to open it.

"Lilly, open up it is me" Andrew pleaded.

"How do I know it is sure?"

"Note to self: Find the properties of Wolfsbane."

Satisfied, Lilly unlocked the door to find Andrew (Professor Browning) and Headmistress McGonagall.

"What is the meaning of this Jeffrey (Professors Browning's first name), and Miss Potter, you should not be out of bed!" McGonagall shouted

"Minerva, please hear us out, Lilly has something important she wants to tell you," Andrew pleaded

Me, why me, why can't you tell her!" Lilly yelped.

"Because, right now I think it is best you tell her, please."

"Well, some one had better tell me, and quickly!"

"Alright, Headmistress you might want to sit, this may take a while."

Lilly proceeded to tell the Headmistress everything, from the first time she met Andrew, to all her dreams, to her constant interaction with Andrew. When Lilly was finally finished McGonagall spoke.

"Miss Potter, I am very disappointed, you should have came to me in the first place. I would have been able to protect you."

"Minerva, do not be too harsh on here, it was my idea to keep it from everyone."

McGonagall just stared at Professor Browning, who jet black hair was beginning to turn Sandy Blonde.

"Andrew, I can not believe it is you, I thought you were dead." McGonagall could not help but stare, as Professor Browning melted away to reveal Andrew Dumbledore. For the first time since Lilly's start at Hogwarts, she watched her Headmistress tear up.

"I knew you and everyone else will be terribly angry, but I had to blow my cover, Lilly is in trouble, and I plan to protect her. "

"I will deal with you later, presently the only thing I care about is Miss. Potter's safety. Now Lilly, I must know in your dream, do you know this place that you were with the Dark Lord?" McGonagall asked.

"The only thing I can remember that it was dark, it smelled of dried blood, and the windows were boarded up, I do not remember how I got there, my dream just began there."

"I can not say that I know where you are talking about. There is only one way to find out more information, you need to sleep. You need to dream again, and hopefully this time you will be able to see more." McGonagall said

"Headmistress, I am sorry I do not want to, I am scared." Lilly said frighten.

"Lilly," Andrew said. "So not be scared, we are not going to leave your side, we will be right here, I promise."

"That's right Miss. Potter, we will put a sleeping charm on you, so that you will fall instantly asleep, except if you get too frightened all you have to do is say **"Excito" **and you will be instantly awoken."

Lilly just nodded, she lay down on the couch.McGonagall stood over her and told Lilly to close her eyes, she held her wand over Lilly, "**Quiesco" **McGonagall said and suddenly Lilly fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 42**

Lilly opened her eyes; she was in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. She looked around, Jessica Flanagan was on the floor, Lilly ran over to Jessica, she was still breathing, very shallowly, it seems like she fell off her broom and was knocked unconscious. Lilly pulled her wand out of her robes. Before she even had a chance to prepare her self, she heard a voice yell **"Expelleramus!"** Lilly's wand flew out of her hand and landed at the feet of a hooded man. She recognized him from her previous dream.

He levitated Lilly; she could not get out of his control. He walked her over to a large tree, his assistant pointed his want at the Tree and state **"Immoboilus"** and the tree stopped moving. There was a slight hole and the base of the tree, they went down into this hole and in turned into a long corridor.

After what seemed like an eternity finally they came to a halt; it looked as if they were under a floor of some kind, the assistant pushed up on some floor boards. The all climbed up into this room. Lilly was thrown across the room, she landed in the corner, and she was slightly dazed. After a few minutes she managed to look up.

"Who are you?" Lilly screamed.

"Don't worry, your dirty little blood about it!" the Dark Lord Snapped.

"Fortunately for you, I am not here to hurt you tonight; I am waiting for that looser protector of yours, Dumbledore." The Dark Lord sneered.

Before Lilly, had a chance to respond Andrew burst through the door, and the Dark Lord was waiting for him.

"Lilly, are you alright? Did he hurt you, Lilly, speak to me."

Lilly could not watch Andrew die again. She yelled at the top of her lungs **"Excito" **she was instantly awaken, Looking over her with intense looked in their eyes were Headmistress McGonagall, Andrew, her Parents and her Aunt and Uncle.

"When did you get here?" Lilly asked weakly.

Here mother spoke first, "Lilly, we have been here for nearly an hour, Andrew explained everything to us. You have been asleep for nearly 2 hours."

"No, it's not possible, I just closed my eyes, It could not have been that long, could it?"

"Lilly," Andrew spoke. "We need you to tell us what you saw."

"It was horrible, I was on the Quidditch Pitch with Jessica Flanagan, It looked as if she fell off her broom, she was unconscious, I suspected something bad was going to happen. I took out my wand, before I had a chance to turn around some one yelled Expelleramus. My wand flew out of my hand and they I was levitated, I was brought to the tree, you know that Whomping Willow. They assistant to the Dark Lord immobilized the tree, we went under the tree, we walked for what seemed like forever. They we came to a house of some sort, only we were underneath it, we climbed up, I was thrown across the room, I was dazed, then the dream went exactly as I had it the last time. I made my self wake up before Andrew was killed. Please I do not want to have to watch Andrew die again, I can't!"

"Lilly," Harry spoke. "You won't honey, you have seen the future, and we can change what is destined to happen. You said you were with Jessica Flanagan? You must have been practicing Quidditch, when is your next practice with Jessica supposed to be?

"In two weeks," Lilly answered.

"Perfect" McGonagall chimed in. "We can and will be ready for this."

"Minerva," Andrew said. "How are we going to pull this off?"

"Andrew, I told you I would deal with you later, but I have decided, Professor Browning will not be coming back, the student body will be told that he has had a family emergency and will not be coming back for the remainder of the year. How ever if Hermione here would like the position, we would greatly appreciate her filling in for the Potions Professor. You would not mind would you Hermione."

"Of course not Headmistress." Hermione said instantaneously.

"Well, I am not leaving Lilly." Andrew said confidently

"I would never dream of it Mr. Dumbledore, until the time the Dark Lord is defeated, you will be staying out of sight, here in the castle, in this office, I am sure Hermione would not mind sharing."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Until then Lilly, I want you going no where without an escort. A teacher will be taking you from class to class, and after dinner at the great hall, you will be walked to the common room, is that understood?" McGonagall said.

Lilly was wondering what would happen if she asked about seeing Andrew. She thought better of it so she nodded and said "Yes Ma'am."


	23. Chapters 43 & 44

**Disclaimer: I did not create Harry Potter, he is not mine  **

**Chapter 43**

The next 2 weeks were a blur to Lilly, she did as she was told, she was escorted to and from Class, and she did not leave the Common room except for class and meals, unless escorted by a teacher. She did not see Andrew too much over the next two weeks, the only communication she had with him was their notebook, and she stayed curled up by the fire writing back and fourth with Andrew. She completely ignored her friends, they were worried about her. One Day Annie, Chris, Alicia and Danny stayed behind in potions to speak with Hermione.

"Professor Weasley, Can we ask you a few questions?" Annie asked.

Thinking they were talking about Potions Hermione spoke.

"Sure, ask away."

Chris spoke first, "Well, we want to know what is going to with Lilly!"

Taken a back Hermione did not know if she should answer. The Dark Lord was supposed to strike in two days, she did not know if she should tell them. They could possibly jeopardize their mission.

"I will tell you what, I do not know if I can say at this moment. Tonight, you guys will get your answers. Now until then I suggest you hurry along so you do not miss your next class. Goodness know Danny, your grades can not get any worse! Now go on!"

The four of them left in a hurry, there were already 5 minutes late to Herbology. Professor Sprout was going to be terribly angry, when they ran up to green house 2 which all first years have been using they did not believe their eyes, Professor Sprout was laying on the floor, with the greenhouse behind her looking like some had set it on fire. The Headmistress was yelling orders, when Lilly walked up to them.

"Guys, where have you been? Someone destroyed the green house, and Professor Sprout fainted!" Lilly yelled.

We um, had some questions on the potions report!" Alicia said.

"Well, I do not like the looks of that, who do you think did that?" Lilly asked.

"By the looks of the Moron Twins over there, I would say them." Chris said and pointed to the Malfoy twins.

The twins were leaned up against a tree laughing. Lilly was infuriated!

"That's it I have had enough of their attitude, I am going to straighten them out once and for all," Lilly huffed as she started walking over to the Malfoys.

"Miss Potter, what do you think you are doing?

Lilly turned around to see a very angry looking Headmistress.

"Oh, noting ma'am, I was just going for a… uh… walk," Lilly lied.

"I will hear nothing with it, Hagrid is here now, and you are to come with me, classes have been cancelled for the remainder of the day. All students are to report to their common rooms at once and await further instructions from their prefects!"

McGonagall took Lilly's hand and left the greenhouse, leaving a dazed foursome in the dust.

Back in the Potions Professors office there was a heated discussion between Hermione an Andrew.

McGonagall clearing her throat upon seeing the argument, "I hope we are not interrupting anything."

Hermione blushed, "No Minerva, we were discussing things, I explained to Andrew why he can't see Lilly right now.

"And I was telling Professor Weasley that Lilly friends deserve to know what is going on!" Andrew yelled.

"Well," the Headmistress began, "Lilly is here, now if Miss Potter and Mr. Dumbledore do not mind, I need to speak with Professor Weasley."

Lilly and Andrew went to talk in the corner, while the Headmistress and Hermione began a discussion. "Hermione something terribly happened, someone destroyed Greenhouse #1. I think it is one of the new Dark Lords followers, possibly even a student."

"But how is that possible Minerva." Hermione asked. "I thought Hogwarts was supposed to be safe."

"I am not sure, but I have cancelled classes for the rest of the day we need to have a meeting with the Prefects, I want them to deliver what ever news we feel is appropriate for the students to hear."

"I agree," Hermione said, turning to Andrew and Lilly, "You two are to stay here and not leave until The Headmistress or myself comes to get you, is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am," Lilly said.

Lilly and Andrew watch the two leave, Andrew was in the dark about what had happened.

"Lilly, what happened?"

Lilly quickly explained what happened in Herbology today, but before Andrew had a chance to respond Lilly jumped up from her seat and threw her arms around Andrew.

"I missed you Andrew, I now it is weird considering we have only known each other for a short while, but you have become my best friend, I feel so lost with out our daily meetings."

"Me too Lilly, I have been going stir crazy, I know we talk through our notebook but it is just not the same. There is something I need to tell you, one of the things your Aunt and I were arguing about was weather or not we should tell your friends. I thought that we should tell them, you have been distancing your self from them, you will need them in the end."

"No," Lilly said firmly, this startled Andrew. "I do not need them, it is not them who have to defeat the Dark Lord, it is both of us, and they do not care about me any way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 44**

"No," Lilly said firmly, this startled Andrew. "I do not need them, it is not them who defeat the Dark Lord, it is both of us, and they do not care about me any way."

"Lilly, what in the world are you talking about, they are very concerned about you, they even risked being late for Herbology to ask your Aunt about you, they want to know what is going on they are concerned for you."

Lilly was taken aback she did not know what to say, her mind had been so clouded, she could not see that she want hurting her friends, she thought that now they had Alicia they did not need her. Lilly started to sob. "I have been such a fool, Andrew. How could I have been so blind?"

"Lilly, do not blame our self, you have been under such stress, so not worry about it, we will tell them, together. I will not let you do this alone, when the Headmistress gets back we will request that the four of them be brought here and told everything! The Prophecy included!"

"Thank you Andrew, you are the best," Lilly beamed. The continued to talk until the Head Mistress and Professor Weasley came back.

The Headmistress and Hermione came back into the office about 30 minutes later looking much disheveled. They had concerned looks on their faces, and they were talking in hushed tones, when Lilly spoke up.

"I want my friends to know about what's going on. They deserve to know, I have kept them in the dark for too long, and I demand they know!"

No one spoke for the longest time, all of them were stunned at the fact that Lilly was speaking up against their wishes. Sure Lilly was an assertive girl but never to this extent.

"Well Miss Potter, if you must know, Professor Weasley and myself were discussion this matter already and we decided that if you would like, you could tell your friends. Now if you do not mind to watch your tongue and never speak to any Professor in such a way again, Professor Weasley will go retrieve your friends."

Lilly felt relieved, she also felt guilty that she raised her voice to her Headmistress, she was changing and yes, she now realized it, _this isn't me, I am not rude or forceful, and I sweet, what has gotten into me lately. _Lilly thought to her self.

"Hello, Lilly?" a voice said

Lilly snapped out of her trance she looked up, all of her friends were standing over her. _How long had I dazed out?_ She thought to her self.

"Oh, hi guys," Lilly said with a half smile, _Maybe this isn't such a good idea._

Lilly, has something she wanted to share with you four." Andrew said.

"And who are you?" Chris asked in a jealous tone.

"Lilly will explain everything, Mr. Wheeler." Andrew said calmly

Chris, with a look of sheer confusion asked Lilly what was going on.

"Well, it is a rather long story, but I know I have been distancing my self from you guys ever since I was in St. Mungo's. Well, you know that I was knocked unconscious under the Sleeping beauty Curse, what I did not know is that there was a Prophecy made about me, before I was even born. I am destined to be with the Grandson of Hogwarts old Headmaster, and my fathers old Mentor Albus Dumbledore, his name is Andrew, we are destined to defeat the new Dark Lord together. Well, everyone thought Andrew died when he was a baby, but his father sent him to live with Muggles, He is alive and standing before you." Andrew walked up and put had on Lilly's shoulder, with many glares of hatred from Chris. Lilly continued, "You all already know Andrew, he has been taking Poly juice potion all year, he has been pretending to be a Professor, our Potions Professor to be exact. We have been meeting and getting to know each other, I have been having dreams of the new Dark Lord, The first one was that we killed him when we were older, then I believe he found out that Andrew was alive, My dreams changed, he kills Andrew in two days, I thought I could handle this, but I can't. I need you guys; you have been my support system all year. I know I have been ignoring you, and I am sorry, I am telling you this now because I am asking for you help, we are not going to let the Dark Lord kill Andrew, will you help me?"

No one spoke for the longest time, the eerie silence was starting to worry Lilly, she looked at Andrew for support, and he gave her a hug. Finally a very red faced Chris spoke up.


	24. Chapters 46 & 46 The End

**Disclaimer: I did not create Harry Potter, he is not mine  **

**A/N THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER. DO NOT FORGET TO LOOK FOR THE SEQUEL. LILLY POTTER AND THE YEAR OF CHOICES. WHICH TAKES PLACE DURRING LILLY'S 7TH YEAR. **

**I want to thank all of you who read and reviewed this fic. It means so much to me. I hope that you all enjoyed this story as much as I loved to write it. I shall post the Sequel soon. thank you all sooooo much**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO NESSA SUE**

Chapter 45

Finally a very red faced Chris spoke up. "Of, course we will help Lilly, we are your best friends. We won't let anything happen to you," Chris paused, "Or him."

The next two days came faster then Lilly had expected, she was in good spirits, she had her friends back, she had Andrew, she was happy, even though Andrew still had to say in the Potion's office. She visited him even minute she could. Despite, her lack of experience she felt confident, she was not going to let the Dark Lord kill Andrew, she would make sure of that.

She was now in the potions office, she was looking around at everyone she loved, her Mum and Dad were there, her Aunt, Uncle, Grandma & Pop, her uncles, her friends, She God father, her teachers, and not to mention Andrew. She felt very safe, every one she loved was there to back her up. She knew she was going to win.

"Lilly, it's time." The Headmistress said softly, everyone took turns giving Lilly a hug, when she pulled Andrew into a hug she whispered into his ear." I will not let him kill you, I promise." Lilly marched out into the Quidditch pitch; she walked over and looked up she saw Jessica Flying on her broom. Jessica happened to be in on the entire plan, Lilly was ready she had her wand hiding in her robe; she was starting to get nervous, when she heard Jessica scream. She looked up and saw Jessica fly off her broom, Lilly using her non verbal spells helped guide Jessica down to the ground, at a fast pace, hard enough to make it look like she really fell but not to hard as to really hurt her. Jessica fell with a loud thud. She pretended to be unconscious, there were knots in Lilly's stomach, she tucked the wand back into her sleeve, and she pretended to go into her robes for her wand and turned around.

Then it all happened exactly as in her dream. She knew she had to do everything exactly right, so she drew out her fake wand, and then she heard the voice.

"**Expelleramus!"** Lilly's wand flew out of her hand and landed at the feet of a hooded man. _That's the bastard_ Lilly thought to her self.

He levitated Lilly; she could not get out of his control. He walked her over to a large tree, his assistant pointed his want at the Tree and state **"Immoboilus"** and the tree stopped moving. There was a slight hole and the base of the tree, they went down into this hole and in turned into a long corridor.

After what seemed like an eternity finally they came to a halt; it looked as if they were under a floor of some kind, the assistant pushed up on some floor boards. The all climbed up into this room. Lilly was thrown across the room, she landed in the corner, and she was slightly dazed. After a few minutes she remembered she had to look up.

"Who are you?" Lilly screamed. _This better work!_ Her mind screamed.

"Don't worry, your dirty little blood about it!" the Dark Lord Snapped.

"Fortunately for you, I am not here to hurt you tonight; I am waiting for that looser protector of yours, Dumbledore." The Dark Lord sneered.

Lilly knew Andrew was going to come through the door any second she knew she was supposed to wait, and let McGonagall and her father kill the Dark Lord since they were the ones who had more experience, and since her father had Killed Lord Voldemort, but Andrew and her had another plan. Lilly sill pretending to be scared to her wits end she managed to slide her wand into her hand which were still covered but the sleeves of her robes. Andrew and her had come up with this plan one of the nights they were not allowed to see each other, so they were forced to communicate thorough their notebook. They had decided to kill the Dark Lord them selves, besides they were the ones destined to do it any way.

Lilly regained her composure and waited, about thirty seconds later Andrew rushed in, he looked at Lilly she nodded, they turned around together, and caught the Dark Lord by surprise, with their wands pointed directly at the Dark Lord, he then spoke.

"You two little, poor excuses for Wizards think you can defeat the great Lord Macafoy?"

"Lord Macafoy, that is a pretty silly name is you ask me," Lilly laughed.

"No one asked you, you're not even a pure blood, how do you suppose a dirty blood, and a grandson of a loon are supposed to defeat me? Lord Macafoy laughed evilly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 46**

"No one asked you, you're not even a pure blood, how do you suppose a dirty blood, and a grandson of a loon are supposed to defeat me? Lord Macafoy laughed evilly.

"That's enough Macafoy, move even an inch and we will not hesitate to kill you."

"Ah Dumbledore, your grandfather was an idiot, and so are you." Lord Macafoy glared.

"He may have been different from the other Headmasters Hogwarts had ever seen, but at least he did not hide his face like a coward." Andrew spat.

Lilly noticed for the first time that Lord Macafoy was wearing a mask, but his eyes were a cold distant grey. She knew she had seen those eyes before, but where?

"I'd watch your tounge Dumbledore!"

There was a noise coming from underneath the house.

"Called in back up did you Potter!"

"Now!" Andrew screamed

"Avada Kedavara!" Andrew and Lilly screamed, there was a think cloud of smoke, they could not see anything, when the smoke cleared the saw a crinkled robe on the floor, nothing else.

Just then Harry and McGonagall busted through the door, "What happened, you were supposed to wait, for us," Harry yelled.

"He would have been killed me by the time you got here, he disappeared. I do not know how but he just disappeared. We did the Avada Kedavara curse, I cloud of smoke came out of no where, then he was gone, and all that was left was his robes." Andrew explained

"Are you sure you said the curse right?" McGonagall said.

"Yes I am sure, we both said it correctly," Andrew said.

"Did you both want to really kill him, did not feel it" Harry asked.

"Of course, we did, he was going to kill us!" Andrew yelled.

Lilly just sat there, she could not help but thinking about his eyes, he had seen them before, the cold grayness of them. I need to know who he is.

"Hello, earth to Lilly, what are you thinking about, your dad asked you a question." Andrew said.

All Lilly could manage to say was "Gray Eyes," before everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 47

Harry watched helplessly as his only child lay unconscious on the floor. He knew he had to do something. He could not sit around why that coward got further and further away.

"Something did not go right, he must have gotten away. We need to look for him now." With out another word Harry left the Shrieking Shack.

Andrew turned to McGonagall, "Make sure Lilly's friends know what happened, I am going to help Mr. Potter." Andrew turned to follow Harry, being so much younger and much more fit Andrew easily caught up with Harry.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter, please I want to help. I need to help." Andrew yelled desperately

"Go back Andrew; this is not your fight." Harry yelled.

"Like hell it isn't, when you were my age you entered in to Tri-wizard tournament, you face Lord Voldemort, I know all about it! This is not your fight, this is mine and Lilly's fight, you are going to have to learn to let go," Andrew said.

Harry was stunned, he did not know what to say, no one ever spoke to him like that, except Ron and Hermione. _Who does this kid think he is, Lilly is my baby, I am going to kill that damned bastard who tried to hurt my baby! _Harry thought to him self, _but she isn't my baby anymore, she is 11 now. When I was her age I faced Voldemort, and she has Andrew on her side, he is a Dumbledore._

"Andrew, I am sorry, I guess I did not want to see my baby hurt, I know that you would protect her with you life, but I still need to find that bastard." Harry said

"I understand, we will find him together. I will not let him hurt Lilly, ever." Andrew said proudly.

The started off into the Dark Forest neither spoke. They were both lost in their own thoughts when they came across a clearing. They froze, there was someone lying, unmoving in the middle of the clearing. They both knew who it was. They cautiously approached trying to make no sound whatsoever. Upon closer inspection, it was in fact Lord Macafoy. When they got with in a few feet of them, they noticed he was wearing Muggle clothes, but he was still wearing that mask. Harry crept up and stood over Lord Macafoy as Andrew had called him. Harry reached down and he did not know why he was shaking so badly. He grasped the end of the mask and yanked it off. Harry was so startled by the sight he saw he stumbled over Lord Macafoy causing him to stir.

"Malfoy? It is Malfoy? How dare you try to harm my daughter you pathetic, ugly, no good, rotten…"

"Finished Potter?" Malfoy asked with a smirk as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Wait, Malfoy, as in Draco and Drucilla Malfoy?" Andrew asked a bit confused.

"Very smart of you, so you have met my little ones have you?"

"If you mean your demons, then yes I have, met them." Andrew said as venom dripped from his voice.

"Enough! You tried to kill my daughter!" Harry screamed.

"You murdered my father!" Draco yelled!

"He deserved it, he was a Death Eater! I may have killed your father, but I won't kill you," Harry said fuming," but Lilly and Andrew will."

"Why don't I just kill him now?" Andrew said with so much hate. AVADA…"

Before Andrew had a chance to finish Malfoy disappeared. He did not apparate, he simply disappeared into thin air.

"What in the name of Merlin just happened?" Andrew asked a little dazed.

"I do not know, but I have a feeling that Lilly is not safe, we have to go," Harry said worriedly.

Harry and Andrew all the way back to the castle, in to the Hospital wing. They burst through the door. "Malfoy, Malfoy, it was Malfoy." Harry yelled. When Harry did not get a response he looked around. No one was there. _But where could they be? _Harry asked him self.

"Look there is an Owl." Andrew said.

That was not just any owl that was Hedwig, Harry's owl; he has had this owl for over 20 years. Harry watched Hedwig swooped down and drop and letter into Harry's hands. Harry hastily opened it. Much to Andrews surprise Harry showed no emotion. Even after several attempts to ask what they letter was about, Harry said nothing. Finally Andrew took the letter from Harry's hands and read it him self.

Harry & Andrew,

Lilly has been taken to St. Mungos. Madam Pomfrey was unable to wake her. We wished to wait for you but after an hour we knew we had to take her. She is in stable condition. The Doctors are working on her now. You may use my fire place to get here. Please hurry.

Regards,

Minerva McGonagall.

Andrew read the letter over three times to make sure he under stood it. _"We had been gone for more then an hour."_ He said to him self. It just seemed like minutes to him. Harry was still some what in a trance, so Andrew grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Snap out of it, we must go, Lilly could be in danger." Andrew yelled.

At the sound of his daughters name Harry snapped out of his vegetative like state. They turned and ran to the Headmistress office. Harry said the new password. **Lacarnum Inflamarie**

Harry and Andrew stepped in to the fireplace together. Harry held onto Andrew and grabbed some Floo powder. "ST. MUNGOS!" Harry yelled.

Before they knew it that had appeared at St. Mungos, Harry ran up to the reception desk. "Lilly Potters room please," Harry said with a worried tone in his voice. The receptionist gave Harry the room number and he sprinted all the way there. Andrew attempted to keep up with Harry. He slowed his pace, he knew he needed to let Harry grieve, before he him self did, it was his fault Lilly was unconscious, and he pushed her too hard. He took the long way to her room. It was nearly 20 minutes later by the time he got there, he was surprised at what he saw.

Harry, was not angry, was not upset, and was not sad, he actually looked happy. Andrew thought this was weird. He seemed so distraught just a few minutes ago. _Maybe Lilly was alright. _Andrew decided not to get his hopes up. He listened to what Harry was saying.

"But, it is Malfoy, they can easily take the Ferret down. He is nothing.

_So that is why he is so happy, because the new dark lord is his old Arch Enemy? _Andrew thought to him self. He decided to speak up.

"Uh hum…" He cleared his throat.

"Andrew, my boy, come in come in!" Harry exclaimed.

"I was just telling everyone who Lord Macafoy was, and how easily you two are going to defeat him….." Harry began to ramble on.

"I mean no disrespect sir but, if it is so easy to defeat Lord Macafoy, they why could we not kill him when we did the unforgivable curse?" Andrew asked.

Harry's demeanor changed so rapidly, he wanted from being overly happy, to looking like his entire would had just came tumbling down upon him.

Before Harry did not have a chance to respond the Doctor came in and interrupted them.

"Mr. & Mrs. Potter, may we have a word in private?" the Doctor asked.

Harry looked around, "You can tell us all, we are all pretty much family here any way." Harry told the doctor.

"If you insist, well, we did several tests on Lilly and in our professional opinions, she simply has been rendered unconscious out of pure shock, we did a few simple charms on her and she should be coming to at any moment. You may go in and see her, but only 4 at a time please, we do not want her to be overwhelmed."

Harry decided that him self, Ginny, Andrew, and Hagrid should be the first to go in. It was dead quite, Lilly lay in bed looking so peaceful; Andrew walked directly up to Lilly and held her hand. He leaned over and whispered into her ear, "It is alright Lilly, we love you, we are all here, and you can open your eyes now."

Harry, Ginny and Hagrid all knew Andrew meant well, they knew he wanted Lilly to wake up as soon as possible, but they would have to wait, but much to their astonishment as soon as Andrew had finished speaking those words Lilly's eyes opened, and she sat up. She looked around the room, at all the people who loved her.

Lilly looked Andrew straight in the eye and said. "I know how we are going to kill him."

TO BE CONTINUED…..


End file.
